Be My Bad Boy
by Serena Noble
Summary: Its lustatfirstsight for Rachelle Roth and Richard Dick Grayson when they meet in a Gotham nightclub. Rachelle disappears, only to show up at Dick's new school. Rachelle gives Dick the cold shoulder, intriguing him even more... RaeXRob
1. Bad Boy

**Hello people. This is my first shot at writing a fanfic, so please excuse any mistakes. As you could see from the summary, this is mainly a Rob/Rae story, so don't say you weren't given a fair warning. I'd love to hear any comments you have on my story, so please don't forget to review and let me know what you think (good or bad). Also, though I've already mentioned this in my profile, I would like to let everyone know that I prefer** _constructive criticism_**, meaning you don't need to curse at me to get your point across. Anyway, on with the story, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own the Teen Titan characters, Batman, or any other character that sounds familiar. Or "Bad Boy" by Cascada. I DO happen to own this story's plot and any characters I decide to create._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Be My Bad Boy"_**

By Serena Noble

* * *

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again _

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

I met him on the weekend, Friday night actually, at one of those Gotham City dance clubs. I was attending a national literature competition with my group from Jump City High school. A couple of the girls had heard about a new dance club that opened up and everyone decided to go, etc, etc. Once we got to the club, I seriously regretted my choice to give in and go. The guys were leering at the girls; the girls were showing themselves off to their full potential, practically begging the guys to notice them. It was disgusting. Why, oh why hadn't I just stayed behind and read my book like I had originally planned?

I stood off in one of the corners as I watched the people around me, feeling exposed in the outfit my cousin had picked out: a black mini skirt, a blood-red-and-black halter top, and strapy red stilettos. My straight black hair (which I had recently streaked purple) hung loose, just brushing my shoulders. I blinked and fussed as some of the glitter decorating my eye-lids and lashes fell into my eyes. My cousin had picked the ensemble to try and make me seem less cold toward guys. I nearly chuckled to myself before glaring at yet another one of the males in the club who was idiotic enough to direct his leering gaze toward me.

All at once I felt another gaze fall upon me and my head jerked up. I scanned the crowd quickly before my gaze fell on the guilty party. He was your typical bad-boy: tall, dark, rugged, and dangerous. And attracting looks from almost every girl in the room. Even some of the girls that would claim to be happily taken gazed at him hungrily. Though I tried, really tried, to ignore his aura of pure male appeal, it was impossible. Me: the _Ice Queen_, the girl who every guy seemed to want only because of my body, because of my looks, was actually fighting an attraction to a guy. It usually came so easily to me, ignoring guys that other girls found irresistible, but there was something about him… something that made me want to take a chance, to do something completely stupid and reckless. So I gave in. I gave in and did the one thing I promised myself that I'd never do: I used my appeal to get a guy.

Making my way toward him, I let go of my hold on myself, I almost felt the pheromones seeping out of me, beckoning to every male in the room. My gaze stayed locked with his, even as I turned my body in order to minimize contact with the pulsing people on the dance floor. Finally reaching him, I merely stared, allowing my gaze to roam over his body. I barely held back a shiver. I didn't say a word to him, just looked into his dark eyes. The room was dim enough that I couldn't even tell what color his eyes were, just that they were dark, and I was falling into them.

I tilted my head to the side a bit, still saying nothing. He kept silent as well, returning my gaze. I raised my eye brows, he mimicked my expression. Finally giving up on trying to out-stare him, I shrugged, and lifted my hand. His gaze flickered as my fingertips whispered over his cheek, trailing down to his chin, then over his neck, down his chest, and ending on his hard abdomen. I let my fingers lay there a moment before lifting them up to my lips, kissing the tips, and blowing a kiss in his direction. I turned on my toes and started walking away.

As I was still turning, I felt a hand wrap around my upper arm. I turned and look up into the dark eyes of my Bad Boy. "Richard—Dick" I held back another shiver as his voice moved over my skin, tingling. "…You?" I hesitated only a moment before answering. "Rachelle." My voice came out sounding odd, as if I couldn't catch my breath. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice, so I did my best to forget about it. "Want a drink?" I shook my head; then nodded. I really needed something to wet my suddenly dry mouth. When we got to the bar, I just ordered water. He gave me a weird look but I returned it with one of my own, daring him to ask the question that I could already see in his eyes.

I don't drink alcohol. It's not because I'm under-aged, I could care less about useless laws like that; I just don't like the taste. Even more, I dislike what it does to me: it makes me weak and vulnerable. I got drunk once, when I was about ten years old. I was dizzy, I couldn't move without wanting to wrench, and I was scared. My mother always told me that my imagination was over-active, I just didn't understand how much until that day. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see someone coming toward me, wanting to hurt me. I was hysterical by the time my mother found me. Since then, I haven't touched alcohol.

Bad Boy—Dick—was staring at me when I came out of my trance. He seemed to know that I was somewhere else, but he didn't push it. I took a breath and arched a brow at him. He sipped his beer, his slender fingers hooked loosely around the neck of the bottle. His body continued to call to mine; causing a slow throb to begin in my stomach. As he drank, we continued to stare at each other. I gently took the beer out of his hands, placed it on the bar, and took his hand. A new song was just starting as we stepped onto the dance floor. The beat was fast and thumping, seeming to magnify the throb in my stomach. I turned from him, and we danced. I don't know how long we danced, or to how many songs, but I do know that it was the first time I enjoyed dancing with a guy.

It happened toward the end of the night, then we were dancing to one of those slow R&B songs about love and loss. My arms were linked behind his neck and his hands were placed firmly on my hips, holding me to him as we grinded to the slow beat. Though they didn't roam over my ass, his hands weren't still, and I suppressed a shiver for the thousandth time that night as he slowly drummed his fingers in time with the music. I cocked my head, looking into his mysteriously dark eyes, the heat that had been there since I first felt him looking at me seemed to leap and my breath caught in my throat. In one move, his mouth was against mine, hard and hot.

My first instinct was to pull away and run, but the throb that I had been experiencing was suddenly urgent. I felt heat spread through me, devouring me, and I gave in to the kiss. My arms tightened around his neck; his fingers dug into my hips and the kiss deepened. We kissed for what seemed like forever, our tempo changing with each new song. All too soon, I felt panic rise up within me, and I pulled away, panting. His eyes had a glazed look, my own were still half-closed. I couldn't help my tongue from running across my lips, savoring the taste of him, as I pulled away from him. He looked at me, and I looked away, not wanting to see what he was trying to tell me through his eyes. When I looked back up, I made sure my gaze was cool and impersonal. His eyes were shuttered.

I stepped back, widening the space between us. The spell that he has woven since I first saw him was wearing off, and I knew it was time for Cinderella to go home. And fast. I turned from him, struggling not to show my nerves. The club was almost empty, so it wasn't difficult to find my group. Making my way toward them, I was glad to see that at least one of them, Jake I think his name was, was sober enough not to need help out. Between me, two of the bouncers and Jake, we helped our intoxicated comrades out of the club and into the car. Thankfully, I had gotten my license last fall, so I was able to drive us all back to the hotel.

As I held one of the girl's hair back while she emptied the contents of her stomach, and helped her into bed, my mind kept going back to Dick, my Bad Boy. I mentally kicked myself as I caught myself calling him mine. Now that I was away from him, I was scared of what had happened between us at the club. The pull between us all night had been so strong, it had been like drug. And I was already addicted.

He had been aware of her since she first entered the club, had watched her as she stood with her friends, yet apart from them at the same time. She was dressed similarly to every other girl in the room, yet she kept an aloof distance from everyone. Her bearing was almost regal, but she emitted an aura of pure sensuality, darkness, and something else that he could not quite understand. It must have been the darkness that attracted him so, for he had been capable of fighting off sensuality many times before. Or, just maybe, it was that mysterious vibe that he was getting. Either way, he knew he needed her. He watched as she glared at every man looking her way, grinned in wicked satisfaction whenever she sent one packing. He knew when she first became aware of his gaze. She looked up, her eyes startled. He saw when she found him, her dark eyes meeting his eyes, causing the air between them to sizzle.

When she began to move toward him, he had almost grinned. As she neared him, her aura seemed to be made up solely of female sensuality. He stared at her, unable to speak, not wanting to attempt it. When her fingers had grazed his cheeks, he nearly closed his eyes in ecstasy. As she trailed those same fingers down his face, over his neck, and down to his abdomen, he fought back a growl deep in his throat. He began a mental berating of himself when her fingertips rested on his stomach. He had never before lost control over himself, especially never over a girl. He was always the one in control, _he_ pushed the buttons. He was the pursed, never the pursuer.

Opening his eyes again, he saw she was turning away. He lost the internal battle and grabbed her arm, struggling to keep his grip gentle. She looked back at him and one word slipped through his lips. She hesitated a moment; his heart stopped. When she gave her name, he allowed himself to enjoy the huskiness of her voice. As they drank at the bar, he was surprised to find she only ordered water. He wanted to question her, but saw the dare in her eyes, and decided against it. When they danced, he reveled in the feel of her against him; enjoying the feel of his hands on her hips. And when they kissed… A shudder ran down his spine at the memory.

Her lips had been so tempting, like the forbidden fruit. As his lips first touched hers, he felt her stiffen, and found himself praying she didn't pull away. When she kissed back, he found she didn't kiss with experience so much as she kissed with her emotions. He was left reeling from the kiss as she suddenly pulled back. Her eyes were confused, and scared. Questions were running through his head, but before he could ask, she looked away. He worked quickly to mask his own confusion and, to his surprise, hurt, before she looked back. Her eyes were impersonal, but still so seductive. He tried once again to speak, but she was already leaving.

He had followed her out of the club, almost walked up and killed the guy who hugged and kissed her before she got into her car and drove off with one of her drunken friends. It had taken some money, but he had been able to bribe a taxi driver to follow the girl, Rachelle, to her apartment building. He knew better than to follow her inside, but at least he knew where she lived.

He lay in his bed, grinning. He didn't have a lot of time, but he was going to find out who she was, and then… he paused and chuckled a bit. Well, he wasn't too sure what he was going to do. His foster father, Bruce Wayne, might have been good at teaching him how to hook a woman, but Bruce wasn't the best role-model when it came to learning what you were actually supposed to _do_ after you caught the prize. Dick's smile faded as he thought. Did he even want to keep the girl after he had her? Shrugging he decided that he'd figure that out when the time came. Until then, he anticipated a very entertaining game of cat-and-mouse.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. The second chapter should be up in no more than one month, but in case it's not, sorry in advance. Please review!_**


	2. Come Hell or High Water

**_Thank you everyone for all the great reviews, you have no idea how happy I am that you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update, but here's the next chapter, hope you like! ) _**

* * *

**Be My Bad Boy: **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was bizarre, sitting on a bench in the Gotham City Park in broad daylight and _still_ be thinking about Dick. My week in Gotham was almost up; in five hours I'd be leaving for Jump City. I had packed all the night before, unable to sleep, for obvious reasons. I was beginning to seriously hate myself for being so strongly attracted to the guy. Not only would I never see him again, but if I did, he'd probably never recognize me. I kicked myself for the hundredth time that day. I had to stop thinking about Dick, it was unhealthy. Thank Goddess I was leaving Gotham soon. The sooner I got away from this city, the sooner I could forget my moment of weakness and the one night ruled by emotions. 

I got up from the bench, stuffing my un-read book in my bag before heading down the path. My head was down as I walked, avoiding the pretty blue sky and singing birds. It was all so clichéd; and about to become even more so. With my head still down, I bumped right into someone, hard enough to fall flat on my butt. My grumbling started again, only this time my berating was directed at the idiot who had bumped into me. I mean, really, who's stupid and klutzy enough to run into someone else? At least _I_ had a good reason: my head had been down.

I glared up at the person standing above me. You'd think they'd have _at least_ apologized and offered to help me up. Mid-glare, my eyebrows shot up. I was pleased, not to mention relieved, to note that I still possessed enough control not to show any more reaction than that. Dick was looking down at me, his hands in his pockets, black sunglasses blocking out the glare of the afternoon sun.

My face now baring a look of dislike, I arched a brow as he looked down at me. "Well?" I said, barely keeping my toe from tapping against the concrete. A smirk made its way onto his face, tugging his lips in a provocative way. I growled, both at myself and him. He had no right to make me feel attracted to him. "Are you planning on getting up any time soon?" He asked. I sensed a laugh in his voice and my glare intensified. "Are _you_ planning on _helping_ me up?" I demanded belligerently. He gave a long-suffering sigh and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet with one quick tug.

I stared at him, barely detecting his eyes behind the shades. I felt emotions coming off him like waves, threatening to overwhelm me. I wracked my head to discern the exact emotions he was experiencing. Either his emotions were confused or mine were. Whichever it was, I couldn't understand any of the sensations I was receiving. His feelings soon became mine. Against my own will, I felt myself leaning toward him. The sensations I experienced enveloped me, finally taking over my free will. I floated in a warm fog, unaware of anything but the male standing in front of me. Just before our bodies made contact, a voice shouted at me through the fog that was my mind, calling me back. I shook my head, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. When I looked up again, I didn't allow myself to look right into his eyes.

Without a word, I brushed past him, walking quickly down the path. I heard him walking behind me, I knew he was quickly catching up, but I refused to look back. I felt his hand close around my arm and pull. I growled and turned to my infatuation. "You could at least say 'thank you'." He said, looking slightly annoyed. I arched a brow, giving him a skeptical look. "Why would I do that? You didn't help me up until I told you to. And, besides, I could have done it on my own."

I tried turning away, but he kept his hold on my arm. "You could have" he said slowly, his voice low, "but you _did_ ask me. And I _did_ help you. Therefore, _you_ owe me a 'thank you'." I looked at him, boiling inside. Through clenched teeth, I uttered two words that I would never live down. "Thank you." His face broke out into a smug grin and he let my arm go. Before he could stop me, I turned and ran from the park.

I didn't stop running until I reached the hotel, slamming the door closed behind me. I was gasping for breath, but at least I was away from him. On that thought, I couldn't help turning around to look through the peephole, checking the hall. When I didn't see him, I opened the door and checked the hall. With a sigh of relief, I gently closed the door. As I sat down on the queen-sized mattress that was my bed, a current of loneliness flowed over me. I felt my smile of relief fall, and a small sigh escape. Picking up a pillow and hugging it to my chest, I reaffirmed that the sooner I left Gotham, the better. I needed to talk to my mother, soon.

Dick Grayson stepped into Wayne Mansion with a sigh. Taking a walk was probably the best and worst thing he could have done that day. At first, he had thought the fresh air would help him forget the dark beauty. Unfortunately, that same plan backfired. Once he got within a ten yard radius of her, he knew where she was. He had stopped walking as soon as he saw her making her way down the path toward him, her head down.

When she bumped into him, he couldn't help but stare at her. He knew she was upset at him, but he wanted her to know who she had bumped into. He couldn't help but grin to himself as she demanded his help up. Dick mentally shrugged, trying to put Rachelle out of his mind.

He turned into the kitchen, planning to find something to eat. Opening the refrigerator door, he realized he wasn't hungry, so much as restless. As he was about to leave, Dick spotted Alfred entering the kitchen, carrying a tray. "Hey Al" he greeted the butler, lifting his hand in a short wave. "Good Afternoon, Young Master Dick, Master Bruce is waiting for you in his study." Dick shrugged, "Whatever. Thanks Alfred." He said before making his way toward Bruce's study.

Reaching the study, Dick paused only to knock once before walking in. "Hello Dick" Bruce spoke as soon as he entered, not even looking up from the television set in front of him, as he greeted his foster child. Dick nodded and ambled toward the millionaire. Glancing at the set, he noted that his guardian was watching a nation-wide news station.

Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises, millionaire, and Gotham City's biggest playboy, was the silent brooding type. Dick had been foster child of Bruce Wayne since he was eleven years old, for almost six years now. And for the past six years, the only occasions Dick was 'summoned' to the study were when he was in trouble or Bruce was going out of the country for awhile. For the past two years, he had been summoned about twice every month, due to calls made by one teacher or security guard, or another. At the moment, he dearly hoped it was the latter.

"Dick, what do you know of a place called Jump City?" Bruce questioned, looking at the television set. Dick's eyebrows shot up, but he merely shrugged before answering. "I know it's on the other side of the country. It's on the small side, as far as cities go. The crime rates are… not bad. It's no Gotham in any case. Why do you ask?"

Bruce sighed as the news channel went on a commercial. "I'm going out of the country for awhile" Dick sighed with relief. "And I'm sending you to stay with a friend of mine while I'm gone."

Dick started, shook his head. "Say what?"

Finally looking away from the television set, Bruce looked at his ward. "I'm sending you to live with a friend of mine in Jump City while I'm out of the country."

Dick's mouth dropped open and all hope that he had heard incorrectly flew out the door. He glared hard at his foster-father. "You're going to do _what_?" Bruce gave him an exasperated look. "You heard me, Dick—I will not repeat myself again."

"Why the _hell_ are you carting me off to one of your stuffy, high-and-mighty colleagues like I'm some kind of worthless _toy_? I am a _person_, Bruce! I'm not some inanimate object to be handed off when you get tired of it! And for that matter, why the _hell_ don't you just pack me off back to the _hell-hole_ of an orphanage where you found me?" The words tumbled out faster than Dick could censor them, but once they were out, he figured it was worth everything to see the look of pure shock on his guardian's face.

Unfortunately, Bruce recovered faster than Dick had hoped. Bruce Wayne rose to his full six feet three inches and stared down at his ward. "Richard Grayson, you will remember that it is my choice, not yours, when and where to 'cart you off' as you so rudely put it. The truth of the matter is that, in the past two years, you have come closer and closer to the life of a lawless criminal. You nearly _flunked_ tenth grade, you and your _delinquent_ little friends break into private, public, and dangerous localities alike, and you have no qualms about repeating these grievances time and again. I've tried talking to you, I've shouted at you, grounded you—none of which seem to have any effect! You've ignored me, disregarding _everything_ I tell you."

Bruce paused, for effect Dick thought with a rueful grin, before continuing. "I'm sending you to Jump City because, knowing what you are capable of when I am actually in the country, I don't even want to _imagine_ what crimes you would commit while I am away. I trust Alfred with my life, but I do not trust you alone with Alfred. And believe me, Richard, when I say you are going to Jump City while I am away, you will go to Jump City—and stay there until I return. Come hell or high water."

* * *

**_And so concludes Chapter 2. Dang, it was short. I enjoyed writing this chapter, but unfortunately, it didn't turn out as well as the first. If this keeps up, I might end up taking longer to write up the next few chapters. / Chapter 3 comin' up! _**

**Please_ Review and tell me what you think!_**


	3. Hello Again

**So yea... here's Chapter 3. I meant to have it out sooner, but I had some homework deadlines that I REALLY needed to take care of. I enjoyed all the wonderful reviews from chapter 2, thanks everyone for your support. ) I'm more than likely gonna change this chapteraround some, but I thought my reviewers deserved an update. ) I hope you like!**

**

* * *

**

_Be My Bad Boy:_

Chapter 3

_**BRING**_

I slammed my hand down on the snooze button of my alarm clock. It'd been three weeks since I'd returned from Gotham. The summer had ended, and with the end of summer, came school. Peachy. I groaned as I rolled over in my bed, throwing a pillow over my head. _It's _not_ morning yet._ I told myself this about a hundred times before peeping out from under the feather pillow. A small stream of the morning sunlight made its way between the heavy dark blue curtains covering my bedroom window. I closed my eyes again; mom would be up in awhile to 'wake me up'. Like I could sleep through the annoying ringing sound that little alarm clock made.

Sure enough, within less than five minutes, my bedroom door squeaked open. I flinched behind my already closed eyes. I heard the curtains being thrown open, and barely held back a moan of protest. My mom's next tactic was to grab the pillow from over my head and sit down next to my prostrate form. "No" I said into my sheets, "_Tell_ me it's not a school day. _Please_." My mother sighed. "I don't have to, my dear. Now get up and get dressed. Breakfast is ready downstairs and I need to leave in a few moments."

Without another word, my mother let the room. I groaned, mentally bid my bed fare well, and got dressed. I stumbled down the stairs, intent on eating breakfast with my mother before she left for her job. Eating together for breakfast and dinner every day had been a near-ritual for us since I was small. We didn't talk much while we ate; we never did because we never had to. My mother knew that if I needed to talk to her about something, I would. People were usually very impressed with my 'large vocabulary', seeing as how little my mother and I talked, but sometimes, words are just a useless waste of breath. We could communicate with each other without words.

By the time I got out of the house and to school, I was early by almost ten minutes. Jump City High was your typical high school. It had its Goths, Punks, Preps, and Jocks. I was pigeon-holed as a "Goth", but that's only if you ask one of the ignorant idiots that think they own the school. Whatever. I hung around with some of the other "socially unacceptable" teens, a.k.a. anyone who wasn't with the latest trends, outside of the school, waiting for the bell to ring so I could get away from the idiots running around like a bunch of senseless animals.

When the bell did finally ring, I turned into the school doors before stopping short. Oh hell. My eyes widened as I spotted a familiar face in the crowd. What the hell…? "Rae!" I flinched as the voice reached my ears; my body stiffened as a green blur launched itself at me. I stood still as Garfield Logan threw his skinny arms around my form, squeezing tightly. Other people walking past us in the hall stared; their eyes bugging out. I ignored them. Gar was one of the very few people I would stand even touching me; everyone else usually had the intelligence to keep their distance. After a few moments of his not moving, I pushed him away. "What in the hell did you do to your hair?"

Gar made a face. "Yea, I missed you too, Rae. I've been good; it's _so_ nice of you to care." He stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and started walking again.

"Garfield, would you cut the never-ending nonsense? For Goddess sake, I saw you on Friday." Gar let out a pitiful sigh as I opened my locker. Gar turned unhappily to his locker, which was _oh so_ conveniently next to mine. "And you still haven't answered me about what you did to your hair."

In a rare show of sarcasm and wit, Gar turned to me with a bland look on his face. "Well, gee, Rae, I shaved it off. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT DID I DO TO IT? I mean, c'mon dude, I _obviously_ dyed it green." He dug his books out of his messy locker before turning back to me with a goofy grin on his face. "_Like_ it?" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes and slammed my locker shut.

"Oh _yes_, Garfield." I batted my eyes at him. "You just look so manly with _grass-green_ hair. I'm drooling; I'm melting, really I am." After my moment of melodrama, I straightened my posture, and directed a bland look at my young friend. Gar leaned toward me, acting like he was some kind of modern-day Casanova.

"Well, _ma cherie_, I'd love to bring your fantasies to life, but…" He struck a dramatic pose, "alas, I have a woman of my own." I rolled my eyes as he continued. "Of course, I am willing to make… an _exception_." He stated in a drawl, wiggled his eye brows. I sighed and shoved him away. "Not in your _dreams_, Gar." I said in a dull tone as I walked toward my class.

First up on my torture list for the day was Macroeconomics; oh joy. The class was useless and, to make it even worse, tedious. Garfield gave me a cheeky grin as he kept walking toward his first class, which he had with his new girlfriend, Terra. The one thing that allowed me to grin was the fact that he would be taking this class next year, and then I would get my revenge.

As I entered the classroom, I told myself that, just maybe, my teacher had died over the weekend and I wouldn't have to deal with the annoying droning as I had last week. If wishes were horses… you know the rest. I turned in my homework and grabbed a seat in the back. Strange as it is, there were usually more empty seats in the front than in the back, but today, most of the front seats were filled. With girls… _okay_ then. As I made my way toward the back, I caught snatches of the conversations around me.

"…Didn't show up…"

"I hope he's good looking…"

"…Do you really think so?"

"…Maybe this week…"

"Dude, you shoulda been there on Saturday…"

"Mr. Wilson was so embarrassed…"

I sighed as I sat down. One of the girls sitting in front of my seat turned around. "Omigosh, did you hear the news?" I opened my mouth to reply that, no, I didn't and I had no interest in hearing whatever the news was. Too bad I wasn't fast enough.

"Last week, Principle Wilson announced some new students. Some girl named 'Dory' or something like that, and a _guy_. But it turns out that the new guy hadn't shown up, and didn't come to school all week. Principle Wilson got _so_ POed, ya know? But anyway, the word is that the new boy is in the Principle's office right now. And…" She paused to issue a squeal. "He's in _our class_!" Oh _joy_. Someone gag her. Please.

Before the girl could say one more word about the oh-so-interesting 'new guy', I interrupted. "Thank you _so_ much for ruining my already perfectly awful morning. Now unless you have something intelligent and interesting to talk about, I suggest you cease your chatter" I dead-panned. She gaped like a fish for a full three minutes, before finally shutting her overly-made-up lips and turning away to talk to the person in front of her. Thank _Goddess_.

I opened my poetry book and read until the bell rang. The classroom door opened, but I continued my reading. I heard Mr. Numerous and Principle Wilson talking to someone, but I really wasn't paying attention. I rolled my eyes and nearly put my book down when I heard scuffling and several well-chosen swear words at the front of the classroom. Obviously someone wasn't happy. Finally able to concentrate on my literature again, I was startled out of my caprice to find my book snatched out of my hand. I growled, looking up into the face of our Principle.

"Thank you, Miss Roth, for paying such _close_ attention." I ignored his sardonic remark and matching expression as I attempted to snatch my poetry book back. He held it just out of my reach. "No, Miss Roth, I think _not_. I'll be confiscating this… reading material, until you learn to pay attention when I am speaking." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared up at the Principle. He was about to turn away when he decided to open his mouth one last time, "and perhaps a smidgen of humility and _respect for your elders_ would help as well." I barely held back from rolling my eyes before he turned away.

"As I was saying, Mr. Grayson, you may take a seat next to Miss Roth over in the back row." I glared steadily at my desk, allowing my hair to curtain my face, as Principle Wilson made his statement. Oh, Goddess. Why me? Why not put the guy next to one of the girls who going gaga over him? Goddess, my sex embarrassed me sometimes. I felt several gazes directed toward me. Even worse, I felt emotions. The strongest emotions I sensed happened to come from the guy sitting next to me. Surprise was his strongest, followed by nervousness, and a hint of relish. What the—? The first two were expected, but the last one surprised me, causing me to look up at the new guy, and right into a pair of dark sunglasses. Oh _hell_ no. _Please_, Goddess, no. I had thought I had escaped him when I left Gotham three weeks ago.

Sitting next to me, and staring straight at me was Dick. What the hell was he doing in _my_ school? What the _hell_ was he doing in Jump City? And how the hell had I remembered his _name_?

**-----------------------------------------**

The past three weeks had been hell. Well, hell would have been going back to the orphanage, and _nothing_ was as bad as that. So the past three weeks had been more like purgatory. Either way, Dick had hated every minute of it. Bruce hadn't been lying when he said he was going to Jump City "come hell or high water". Of course, it never hurt to try. Dick had sure tried putting Bruce through hell himself, and though Bruce had not had a pleasant week and a half before he left the country, Dick felt as if he was the one on the worse end of the situation.

Even after Bruce left the country, he was still stuck in _Dump_ City. It didn't help that Bruce's friend was just as bad as Bruce, only worse. Between the man and his wife, they made it next to impossible to step an _inch_ out of line. Not that he was in any hurry to be out of the house after the first week there.

Just the thought of the next-door neighbor's blonde-haired, blue-eyed daughter made Dick shudder. Not only did he have to avoid his hosts when escaping into the night, but the devil's advocate and her overly enthusiastic advances as well. Her name was Kitten; rather ironic when you thought about it. She was more like a wild cat when it came to chasing him. The girl was possessed.

His last escapade into the night had almost completely blown when the girl had found him sneaking out of his second-floor bedroom window. He fisted his hands at the memory. He had just landed on the ground from the two-story jump when she pounced, declaring that he was _so_ romantic to be sneaking out to go to a party with her. He had shrugged her off, but hadn't managed to escape her until he claimed to go to somewhere to get her a surprise present. The ploy had worked beautifully…until he returned home to find his hosts waiting for him, sitting on his bed, of course. So in the end, his escape _had_ blown, but at least he had one last night of freedom before his life was forever ruined.

As he sat in the principle's office, Dick suppressed the urge to bang his head into the wall behind his chair. A quick look to his left revealed the police officer standing guard at the office door hadn't moved in the past three minutes since he had last checked. The man looked down at Dick with an untrusting gaze. Dick flipped him off. So much for escaping. It was impossible to believe that all of the previous week had been a waste. All his hard work to stay away from the high school had all gone down the drain when his hosts had gotten the bright idea to have him escorted to the school, via the police.

The fact that he had spotted Kitten in the hallways the week before had only made him try harder to escape back to Gotham City. Alas, one week later, he was still in _Dump_ City. Only this time, he was broke, thanks to the ever _so_ helpful Dump City police and their allegiance to his hosts, and consequently, to Bruce Wayne.

Five minutes later, the Principle walked in. Or more like strutted. The man was tall and agile, with long white hair pulled back in a pony-tail and cold silver eyes set in a long, angular face. The guy gave him the creeps. He spoke quietly to the police officer and waved in another man. One look at his get-up and Dick jolted out of his chair. A security guard _too_? This day was just getting better and _better_. And he hadn't even gone to his first class.

The police officer motioned Dick to stand and follow him; he did so. Until they reached the door that is, then he bolted. The police officer was faster than he looked. Dick wasn't even half-way down the hall before he was pulled back by the collar of his jacket. "Hey! Watch the leather!" He yelped as he was pulled to a halt. The officer paid no attention as he kept hold of his collar and walked him down the hall behind the principle, with the school security guard bringing up the rear.

When they reached the classroom, Dick waited impatiently as the Principle went in first. As he walked past, the idea to trip him crossed Dick's mind, but he quickly discarded that thought with one cold glance from the Principle. The guy was definitely creepy. In a last-ditch effort to avoid the school, Dick shoved his elbow into the officer's gut and turned to run. He cursed his bad luck as he felt his legs knocked out from underneath him and saw the scuffed linoleum floor rushing up to meet his face. Dick scrambled up to run, but was once again pulled back by his collar. He cursed again, this time loud enough that his words carried into the classroom.

Finally entering the classroom, Dick quickly glanced around, noting with relief that the devil's blonde advocate wasn't among the teens in the room. The Principle introduced him to the class; he stared unsmiling at the boys and raised a brow at the gaga-eyed girls. He was directed to one of the back seats, next to 'Miss Roth'. Dick guessed it to be the girl with her nose in a book, seeing as how when the Principle noticed she wasn't paying attention, he marched down the aisle of desks and snatched her book from her fingers. He spoke in e demeaning voice toward the girl, holding her book just out of reach of her grasping hands. When the Principle turned around again, Dick made his way toward the girl in the back row.

Once he sat down, he finally got a good look at the girl's downcast face. He froze. Well, maybe his luck wasn't quite as bad as he had thought. A grin spread across his face when she looked his way, her large violet eyes wide with surprise.

All during class, he kept looking back at Rachelle. Rachelle Roth. He tried the name in his head several times, and decided he liked it. The name was dark, sensual, and it fit her perfectly. More than once, she caught him staring, but her gaze would dart quickly away before he had a chance to react. The instant the bell rang Rachelle jumped up from her seat and quickly made her way to the door. By the time he got out of the classroom, she had disappeared into the crowd. Dick cursed under his breath

Though his original plan had been to ditch school after the first class was over, Dick found himself going to each of his classes of his own free will. With each class, he looked for Rachelle, and with each class that he didn't find her, he became all the more irritable. By lunch period, he was irritated with the teachers and his classmates for constantly getting in his way of finding the girl, with himself for looking for her like some kind of love-struck puppy and, most especially, with Rachelle for never leaving his head.

By fourth period, Dick was unquestionably frustrated. Since his first class with Rachelle, he had only caught a brief glimpse of her in the cafeteria. By the time he got to the place she had been, Rachelle had once again disappeared. "Oh _Robbie-Poo_!" A shiver ran down Dick's spine as the voice and pet name reached his ears. _Oh hell no… please no_… Chancing a glance behind him, Dick saw that his spoiled, not to mention demonic, next-door neighbor was pushing her way toward him through the thinning crowd of teenagers in the hallway. Shit-crap-hell! He suddenly found the energy to run down the hall, through the crowding students, and into the nearest hiding place. Spotting the restrooms ahead, Dick quickly ducked into the nearest one. He shut the door behind him, leaning against it with a sigh.

"Well, you're definitely the oddest looking girl I've ever seen." Dick opened his eyes to see a pair of tall black boots. Allowing his gaze to gradually travel upwards, he noticed that the legs were clad in black and purple stockings that ended at the rim of a very short black mini-skirt. The waist of the skirt hung just below the girl's navel, revealing a thin line of pale skin just below a purple blouse. "I'm up here" the voice said again, sounding agitated. Dick's eyes shot up to meet a pair of pink cat-like eyes. His mouth fell open as a thought struck him. "Oh hell…"

The girl smirked down at him, "Hey, I know I'm different, pretty-boy, no reason to curse at me though." Dick raised a brow at the girl's snippy comment. He blinked quickly and shook himself out of his daze. "Don't tell me this is the girl's room…" He said slowly, praying that she was the one in the wrong restroom instead of his self. The pink-haired punk snorted and shrugged.

"Don't worry, Pretty-boy, I don't have to." She nodded her head at the door Dick was leaning against, "But you _are_ blocking the exit, and I want to get out." Dick pushed himself off the floor and opened the door, "After you, then." He swept his arm for the girl to go, bowing slighting in a half-mocking, half-chivalrous fashion. The girl brushed past him, pausing only long enough to throw him a quick wink and a smirk before walking off. Dick couldn't help his own smug grin before quickly checking to see if his neighbor-from-hell was still in the surrounding area.

**-----------------------------------------**

"Gods, Rae, he's so _hot_." I looked up from my history book and into my friend's pink, cat-like eyes. I sighed as my newest attendant dropped herself in the chair to my right. "What you doin' here? Studying _again_?"

She quickly reached forward and slammed the book shut, causing several heads to swivel in our direction. "What the hell, Jinx!" I hissed, grabbing the book up and opening it up to the proper page. "C'mon, Rae, you study too much. You need a life!" Jinx was astute enough to lower her voice a few decibels after receiving a warning look from the school librarian. I rolled my eyes. "Well _some one_ has to make up for all the studying you _don't_ do." I said curtly, but closed the book accordingly.

Jinx grinned evilly. "There's too much to experience to waste time reading stupid text books that are full of information that I'll never have to use anyway!"

"Yea, for you that means: causing trouble, chasing, teasing, and stealing guys…"

"And what's wrong with that?" Jinx said, feigning insult, "At least I _have_ hobbies, my dear cousin." I swear that girl…

"Second cousin" I said in a bored voice.

"First, second, what's the difference? We're still family, whether you want to admit it or not." She stuck her tongue out. "Anyway!" She perked up immediately, "That new guy is very cute. I just saw him; he had ducked into the girl's restroom for some reason or other. I swear, he looked so cute and scared sitting on the floor, propped up against the door." Jinx chuckled lightly to herself. She never giggled, unless one of her machinations was working out according to her evil plans.

"Jinx, not you _too_… by now three quarters of the girls in this school have most likely already started some kind of fan club or other in his name. I mean, for Goddess sake! They're so completely desperate." I shook my head and opened the book again, wanting the conversation to end.

Jinx shrugged. "Can't blame 'em, really. But, hey I hafta go. I'll catch you later, witch-girl!" She jumped up and made her way to the door, grinning mischievously as she caught a guy checking her out. She winked suggestively and dashed out the door. That girl was something else. She'd flirt with any guy, just for the hell of it—especially if he had a girlfriend.

I shook my head and gathered my things, heading to my last class: Art History. It wasn't so bad, it was actually interesting at times, but today, I really wasn't in the mood for our eccentric teacher. As I walked toward the class, I watched my feet moving across the scuffed linoleum floor, a superior alternative to looking up and perhaps catching the glance of one of the teens in the hallway. Now that I think about it, if I had actually been watching where I was going, I could have avoided an even poorer fate.

I ran straight into something leather-covered and hard. I let out a squeak of surprise as I stumbled backward. My breath caught in my throat as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my middle and pull me up. And _against_ the same thing I had bumped into. I looked up quickly; about to curse at whatever was standing in my way. The words stuck in my throat as I looked into a pair of sapphire-blue eyes. The colorful orbs disappeared behind a twin set of lids, and I became distracted by ridiculously thick, long, and dark lashes. I blinked my own eyes quickly and I attempted to step back, but found that I was still being held. I looked away from the eyes and took in the whole face. _Oh Gods no_…

"Hello again."

**

* * *

HA! I wrote a cliffy! Kinda hyper right now... but yea, I think the chapter turned out well... they've met again... and I'll let you in on what happens next in chapter 4! Only one more month! Just kidding. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out sooner, but I can't promise anything. So yea, please review if you liked it, and let me know if you didn't! Love ya all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Chapter 4 is up! Sorry, I meant to have this up sooner... but I got caught up in the weekend. :) To my reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your reviews gave me a swift kick in the butt and got me moving on this chapter:)And before you get too excited... I'm planning on making some changes to this chapter... so it's not perfect just yet. Happy Reading:)****

* * *

**

_Be My Bad Boy:_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"_Hello again…"_

I stared into the smirking face of Dick Grayson. "Uh…" was my incredibly witty response. Dick's smirk widened and he chuckled lightly. That sent my mind into over-drive. I placed both hands against his chest and gave him a swift shove. He let go of me, but did nothing more than stumble back half a step. Damn, I had wanted him to land on his butt.

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch me, _Grayson_." I said calmly, brushing at my clothes. His brow cocked. "I don't remember hearing a 'thank you', _Rachelle_." I snorted as he continued. "I seemed to have saved your butt—again." I rolled my eyes and tried moving past him. Dick's hand shot out. "Let go of me." I quietly commanded.

When his grip continued to remain on my arm, I looked directly in his beautiful blue eyes. "Now, Grayson." My voice dripped authority and warning. He was suddenly the picture of innocence and he let go of my arm. "Good boy." I mocked before brushing past him; successfully this time.

I got to the classroom seconds before the bell sounded and slid into the nearest seat. Throughout class, I fought to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but my mind was just too troubled. The release bell finally sounded and I made to exit the room. Our teacher Art History teacher, Mr. Mumbo, stopped me and began a rant about my homework assignments, complaining about the "unneeded" content and blah, blah, blah.

I was finally allowed to leave the classroom. Checking my watch, I cursed before making a quick trip to my locker, and then exiting the school building as quickly as possible. This turned out to be unattainable, seeing as how everyone else was in a hurry to get to their destinations. I tried pushing my way through the crowd, but seeing as how I'm barely above five foot, the feat was difficult.

"Gang way! Commin' through, people! Dude, I said move it!" I stopped my attempt to push my way out as I recognized the voice of Gar. Within a minute, I saw him walking behind the star foot ball player, Victor Stone. "Yo, grass stain, chill man." I smirked as Victor pulled Gar back by the collar of his shirt, causing the smaller, younger teen to yelp in surprise. "Rae—_help_!" He squeaked.

I stayed motionless and watched as a skinny blonde girl made her way to Victor and Garfield. She slapped the big black guy's arm and pried his fingers off Gar's collar. "Aw… poor baby, are you alright?" She crooned softly to him, helping him stand up. Gar grinned like a complete idiot and straightened his stance. "Yes, my darling, I am alright." He turned and stuck his tongue out at Victor. He offered his arm to the girl and puffed out his chest. "Come, M'lady Terra, I shall escort you to your carriage". Terra giggled and took his arm, her own smile just as large as her boyfriend's. I shook my head at their antics.

Victor mirrored my look, but soon broke out into a grin. "Those two." He said simply as he made his way to me. I nodded. "So…" He grinned and looked at me, "want some help getting out of this crowd?" I looked back, the crowd of teenagers was beginning to thin-out, but with Victor's help I'd be out of the building in no time. I nodded and offered him a small, if tight, smile in thanks.

A grin broke out on his face. "Okay, people! Let's move it!" He bellowed as he threw his arm around my shoulders and led me toward the doors. I stiffened at the contact, and he looked down at me, smiling sheepishly as he removed his arm. "Heh… sorry 'bout that Rae, kinda didn't think…" I shrugged and offered another smile, just so he would know he wasn't in any danger.

After saying a quick bye to Victor, I rushed down the school steps. I was late for work. The brightness of the outdoors caused me to squint. I ran down the sidewalk, making my way to The Sanctuary Café.

As I neared the café, I slowed my pace. If Ms. Mizty caught me gasping for breath, I would be in for it. As it was, I entered to find my boss relaxing at one of the tables with an older gentleman. From the looks of it, she was having a rather lively flirting session with the man. I smirked and headed for the back.

Work at The Sanctuary Café, or just _The Sanctuary_ as is was called, was interesting. The café was a small hole-in-the-wall coffee shop; three of the walls were lined with floor-to-ceiling book shelves, filled with an odd assortment of books: anything from classic literature to books on tarot cards and sci-fi stories. The furnishings were comfortable and appealing. There were several small tables placed haphazardly around the café, with recliners and over-stuffed chairs also scattered about.

The lighting was soft, with lamps on the tables and near chairs for better reading light; no overhead lighting. The overall effect was a comfortable place in which you could relax and read. Or write, as the case sometimes was, with some of the customers bringing in laptops or notebooks to write down whatever they felt necessary.

The owner of the café, Ms. Mizty, was an eccentric middle-aged woman who flirted more than Jinx ever could. Widowed a few years back, she opened up the café as a retreat for other eccentric people such as herself. There were only five waitresses other than myself, but that wasn't so bad since there wasn't all that much for us to do.

As I had said before, working there was interesting. My job was rather diverse. I took peoples' orders, helped them find certain books in the small library, and pretty much just sat around reading until help was needed. Today, work was not only interesting, but a complete pain-in-the-butt.

Two of the girls called out sick. "I have my period, I can't come in!" Idiots. How many other brainless girls haven't used that pathetic excuse? A couple of the more eccentric customers were being stubbornly demanding, and the espresso machine kept breaking down. That thing was so incredibly old and problematic; I almost wished Ms. Mizty would replace it already. The Gods obviously had it in for me today day.

By the time I walked into my house, my nerves were completely shot. Mom was sitting at her work table in the kitchen, working on one of her various projects. I hesitated in the doorway, not wanting to disturb her. She looked so graceful, her long black hair falling across her back and spilling over her shoulders in a graceful waterfall of onyx liquid. A few strands brushed against her flawless porcelain cheeks, and she reached up to brush is back behind her ear. Is it any wonder men wanted her like they did?

"Hello, darling" My mother greeted me in a soft voice, not even looking up from her work table. If I were anyone else, I would have started, but I knew my mother well enough that I should have expected her to know I was there. "Stressful day?" I smirked. Mom had a way with words. "What was your first hint?" I questioned in a dry voice. My mother chuckled slightly and went on with her work. I walked to the stove and took the steeping pot off, pouring the hot water into a mug and adding a bag of herbal tea.

As I walked out of the kitchen, mom spoke again. "Meditate on it, Raven; some good may come out of it." I nodded and sipped my tea, turning toward my room.

**-----------------------------------------**

Soon after his narrow escape from the devil's advocate and his encounter with the pink-haired wonder, Dick decidedly made his way to the double doors leading out of the school. He had one last class, but he wasn't in the mood for teachers and his peers. He'd come again tomorrow, and he'd see Rachelle then.

While walking toward the doors, Dick looked out for the security guard who had the annoying habit of popping out of thin air and into his path—Dick was certain that the police officer was also keeping tabs on his school attendance.

Speak of the devil… or should he say Dark Angel? Dick spotted Rachelle's form making her way in his general direction. Though he couldn't see her face, thanks to the fact that she was paying particular attention to her feet and the scuffed tile floor, everything in his body, particularly the adrenaline rushing through his veins, told Dick that it was indeed Rachelle.

Noting that she had yet to become aware of his presence, Dick stood in her path and braced himself for the impact her small body was sure to make. _5…4…3…2…1…_ Dick counted down in his head, grinning to himself.

The instant Rachelle rammed into him, he felt a jolt of electricity and quickly wrapped his arms around her small body. She smelled of lavender and vanilla. He couldn't help a smirk from spreading across his face. Rachelle looked up into his face, her angered expression turning into one of surprise, then recognition, and finally, dread. Wish a sickening drop of his stomach, Dick felt that one expression score a direct hit, leaving a rather large dent on his ego.

With two words, he had shattered her stunned silence and it was all he could do to keep from falling on his butt when she gave a surprisingly strong shove to his chest. Still, it never hurt to play around a bit.

Rachelle didn't seem to take that well. He almost hadn't let go of her arm, but there was some underlying… _something_ in her eyes, hiding behind the authority and dripping venom in her voice. With one last jab at his manhood, Rachelle quickly ducked around him and made her way down the hall. Dick shook his head at her retreating form. A low chuckle caught his attention and his head swerved around.

"Got a thing for the Ice Queen, eh, Grayson?" The teen boy, who looked to be about his age, spoke with a grin. His slightly spiky red-brown hair contrasted with his bright blue eyes. The boy stuck his hand out. "The name's West. Wally West." When Dick merely raised a brow at his out-stretched hand, Wally shrugged and stuck his hand back in his pocket. "Well, see ya around, buddy."

Dick had no interest in talking to the cocky-looking guy. He wasn't in the least bit curious as to what he had meant by the nick name… and yet he found himself speaking up. "'Ice Queen'?" Wally looked over his shoulder with a grin. "Yup. She's very anti-male-interaction. What you got was actually not bad, so she has to be in a good mood."

Dick walked over to the other teen. "Good mood? Sure it wasn't just me?" He said, trying to fix the large dent in his confidence that had occurred during his interaction with Rachelle. Wally chuckled again. "Man, that's the dream of about half the guys in this entire school." Well there went his plan to repair his ego.

"So Dick, the word is that you just transferred from Gotham. Have many friends here?" Dick snorted. "Didn't think so. How 'bout you hang out with me and some of the guys this weekend? The teachers aren't exactly what you'd call friendly here, so the home work load isn't light, or we'd be able to hang out sooner." The halls were almost cleared of students. "So where's your next class?" Wally didn't seem to be in any hurry to go to class, and Dick never was one to be prompt—unless he had something to look forward to.

Wally looked at his watch and grinned broadly. "Sweet! Only one minute until I get a tardy! Gotta jet, man, I'll see ya around!" Dick's eyebrows shot up as the other boy literally sped off down the hallway. O-o-okay then, that was odd.

Dick sighed and stuck his fists into his jacket pockets, shrugging to himself. Checking the halls, he headed toward the doors, keeping with his original plan of skipping his last class of the day. Outside the school building, Dick stopped on the steps, thinking about the new piece of information about Rachelle.

So she wasn't into relationships? How interesting… But that were true, then why the hell had she acted that way that night they had met? The girl he met then fit the description of a vixen, out to capture and torture the subconscious of every man in the world. Of course, her actions today spoke of a completely different girl.

It was as if she had some split personality. During the day, she was an emotionally distant man-hater; at night, she turned into the dark seductress he had met back in Gotham. Or maybe it was more than that… definitely something to think about, in any case.

* * *

**Okay! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter:) (I'm still thinking about changing some things... minor of course). Oh!** **and to RobRae5000, you had suggested I make the paragraphs shorter... well, I tried, what do you think:)**

**Please Read and Review:) **


	5. Confusion

**_I'M BACK! Okay, so here is Chapter 5, sorry it took so long for me to get it up. _

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

I couldn't believe life—I couldn't believe him. For the past month I had done everything in my power to avoid Richard Grayson. Or Dick, as people around school had begun to call him. Of course, no matter what I did, no matter what I tried, I was constantly bumping into him at every turn. I would say that he was stalking me, but I always seemed to notice him long before he noticed me.

Perhaps it was because I was constantly on the look-out for him, doing my best to keep him as far away as humanly possible.

I'm not saying that I was openly hostile toward Richard; I was merely avoiding him like the plague. I could never quite understand how or what or why, but there was something… dangerously alluring about him. I was never one to lie to myself about my emotions and, I admit it, I was highly attracted to one Richard Grayson.

But, that doesn't mean that I won't avoid my emotions… and whatever it is that causes the emotions in question. And the emotions cause by that same Richard Grayson were not something that I was quite ready—or willing—to experience.

So I avoided him… or at least tried to avoid him. My plan was much simpler in theory than in action. And what was it with his annoyingly charming habit of talking to me about the most mundane things? Whenever he did notice I was nearby, Richard would send me a lopsided grin, and greet me like we were friends. Once and awhile, he would even leave whatever group he was with and talk with me for a few moments in between classes.

Of course, there were those times when he'd act like a completely egotistical jock. Every so often, Richard would surprise me with a completely flirtatious, infuriating manner. Though I would shiver when he whispered oh-so innocently into my ear, and I occasionally lead back into his embrace when he wrapped his arms around my middle, it was for those few times that I was eternally grateful.

Because, when his hot breath fanned against the hairs on my neck, and whenever he held me against his muscular body, internal warning bells would sound and an instinctive fear and anger would release itself into my blood. I would find the strength to push him away, and found justice in the fact that he had not asked to touch me; therefore he had no right to do so.

Twice, I fumbled, and nearly fell, in the process of pushing Richard away. Once, near the vending machines in the deserted hallways after school, a second time, under the bleachers surrounding the football field during Phys. Ed.

Both times, as I spun around to face my oppressor, a biting remark on the tip of my tongue, I made the mistake of looking directly into his sapphire orbs. It wasn't the startling brilliance of his eyes that halted my actions; rather, it was the emotions that I glimpsed shining through his eyes.

Swirling in a mass of confusion were surprise, rejection, sorrow, and despair. I could not comprehend the extent of the emotions; they were so strong and wide-spread. I could feel my own eyes widen with a stunned surprise as I was attacked by his keen emotions.

The first time, in front of the vending machines, Richard had come up as I was railing at the machine for devouring my dollar bill and not releasing my chosen snack. He walked up behind me, chuckling. I turned quickly around, glaring at him. "What the hell do you want, Grayson?" Richard held up his hands in defense, still grinning. "Nothin', Rae… just feeling sorry for the poor machine." I huffed at him angrily.

He had recently started calling me 'Rae' more often than not; even after I explained to him numerous times that I hated the nickname. He could be so idiotic. I shifted, and he quickly grabbed hold of my wrists. "Play nice, Rae." He said softly, pulling me close to his body. I glared at him. "I wasn't going to touch you, Grayson."

A loud clatter as a custodian pushed his cart of cleaning supplies through the empty halls interrupted our staring contest. Richard and I both looked quickly away; I was sure my expression was that of a guilty child. When I did look back, Richard's eyes were shuttered, an easy-going expression on his face. He winked, lifted his hand in silent farewell, and quickly made his exit.

The second instance, under the bleachers, he had come up behind me as I watched the others in my class running and stretching. I was lost in my mind, just sorting through my thoughts, when I felt hot breath on my ear. "Whatcha doin', Rae?" I shivered as his breath fanned against my sensitive ears, causing the hairs on my neck to stand up. I was concentrating on fighting back the emotions that his voice stirred so I completely missed that fact that, as he spoke, his arms snaked around my middle, pulling me close.

When I was tugged against his torso, I let out a gasp of breath. "Shh…" He whispered gently in my ear. I closed my eyes, surrendering to his hypnotic presence. Just as I reached a completely relaxed state, something clicked in the back of my consciousness. All of a sudden, I was all-too aware of how tightly his arms were wrapped around me, how hot his breath was, and exactly how close I was to seduction.

I panicked.

As Richard's soft lips brushed against my ear, I pulled my arm up and quickly jabbed it into his rib cage, twisting sharply out of his grasp, and punching him square in the jaw. Richard stumbled backward, cursing loudly as one hand went to his sore abdomen and the other went to his throbbing jaw.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, both of us breathing hard. I stared into his deep blue eyes, trying to understand everything that was swirling through them in a whirl-pool fashion. All of a sudden, his stance changed—he shifted. I stiffened as he took a breath. And then I ran out of there faster than you could say "go".

I didn't stop running, until I reached the other side of the football field. My breath came in short gasps and I had a stitch in my left side. I grimaced, clutching my sore side as I tried to slow my breathing and calm my racing heart.

Why was I so afraid of his touch? What had I seen in his eyes that had scared me so much? I closed my eyes, trying to think back and remember the emotions exposed in his blue eyes. For the life of me, I could barely remember two: _surprise_;_ anger_. I growled at myself. My empathy was usually much better, but there was something about him that threw me off.

Somehow, he was able to block others from his emotions, which was rather refreshing since most people project their emotions to the point where I could barely stand it. But it also confused me when he did let go of his control over his feelings; it always felt as if I was washed over by a hundred-foot tall wave, drowning in the emotions that he projected with such ferocity.

I spent the remainder of that period hiding in the girl's locker room, holding my legs up to my chest as I attempted to calm my wild thoughts.

-----------------------------------------

Dick mentally kicked himself and called himself idiot a thousand times over as he watched Rachelle run like a scared animal. Why did he always have to do that to her? And why did she always respond in such a vehement way? He shook his head in frustration and turned to go.

After the final bell rang, he met up with Wally. "Yo, man." Wally called with a big grin. Dick lifted his hand in a casual wave as he took in who Wally was with. Two hot pink eye brows rose in surprise and a pair of thin, pink lips grinned mischievously. "Hello, Dick." The girl purred from next to Wally. "Miss me?"

"Uh…" Dick looked at the other boy, who was watching the girl with a mix of surprise, curiosity… and the smallest hint of jealousy. Dick would have grinned if he weren't so lost as how he should reply to the girl.

"So…" Wally cleared his throat, "You two have met then?" The girl laughed and nodded. "You could say that… he was blocking my way out of the girls' bathroom on his first day here."

Dick's eyebrows rose slightly but he refrained from comment. She made it sound as if he had trapped her there on purpose. At Wally's shocked look, the girl laughed again. "Calm it, sweetie… it wasn't anything like _that_." She laughed again. "But you should have _seen_ your faces!" Dick relaxed only slightly as the other boy's look changed to confusion.

"I found him sitting in front of the door on my way out. He looked as if he had just escaped death… until he saw me." She chuckled, but continued. "Anyways, he finally got his sexy ass off the ground and opened the door for me… Hey Wally, how come you never do that? It was the cutest thing." She batted her eyes at Dick, and then winked as she turned back to Wally. "I hafta go though, so I'll catch you two hotties later." She gave Wally a quick peck on the lips, blew a kiss at Dick, and was gone.

Dick shook his head as he watched the girl leave. Turning back to the other guy, he noticed that Wally had a very pleased look on his face. Dick grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets, "So, was she any good at it?" Wally snapped out of his trance and blushed. "Shut up, man… we're not like that with each other."

Dick nodded. "Uh-huh." He chuckled as he walked away.

A few hours later, Dick and Wally were lounging around in the den at Wally's house, playing video games. As Dick tapped the button of his controller wildly, trying to get to sequence right for the combo he wanted, he spoke up. "So you and Jinx, huh?" He swore as Wally's character gained the upper hand.

"It's not like what you think, man." Wally bit his lip and continued to tap the buttons on his controller.

"Oh. So you have no problem with me going for her then?" Dick's character jump-kicked his on-screen opponent.

Wally darted a look up from the screen at Richard's question. "You're into her?"

Dick Shrugged. Wally looked back at his failing character.

"I don't have a problem with it, man. But…" He hesitated and continued tapping on the controller. "She's not really into monogamy, man. She has this thing for going for several guys at a time."

Dick chuckled. "I do know what polygamy is, man."

"Nah. I'm just letting you know, man. She gets around."

Dick looked up at the other teenaged boy. "I didn't get that vibe from her."

Wally shrugged. "It's not really a vibe you get. I've just seen her around places with various guys. One day she's at the park with one guy, and then the next day, she's at a club with a different guy."

"Maybe she's high-maintenance. Ya know, picky about what kind of guy she'll stay with." Dick knew he was shooting in the dark, but he wanted to keep the other guy talking.

All of a sudden, Wally's on-screen character attacked his opponent with a vengeance. "And you think you'll be that guy she'll stay with?"

Dick barely had time to reply as he fought off the attack. "I dunno. It's worth a shot, right?"

Wally didn't reply. Dick sighed and changed tactics. "So how long you been crushing on her?"

"'Bout a year or so." Wally's fingers paused in their furious tapping on the controller and the boy sat back as his on-screen character was defeated.

"Don't sweat it, man." Dick threw his controller down. Wally shrugged.

"So… she knows Rae?" Wally looked up, raising a brow. "Rae?" Dick opened his mouth to reply, but Wally beat him to it. "Oh hell!" Wally sat up. "Man, Rachelle isn't your type. She's no guys' type. She'd eat you alive."

Dick grinned. "I doubt it. She's… so different. I'm attracted to that. One minute she's one person, the next she's someone else."

Wally shook his head. "Man, most guys find bi-polar tendencies a turn-off, not a turn-on."

Dick shrugged. "She's deep, man. She's interesting and she can think for herself."

"Yea. And the fact that she's the one girl that wouldn't jump into bed with you at the drop of a hat has nothing to do with it. You can't have her and it's bugging you." Wally finished with a chuckle.

"Yea… And you're after Jinx for her mind—no interest in her body whatsoever." Dick shot back. Wally chuckled. "Dude, Jinx and Rachelle are alike in that way—they're both smarter than your average girl, but that doesn't mean they don't come in a nice package."

* * *

**_Yay!! So hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like the others, this one still needs work, but I cheated and didn't feel like waiting to post it. hehe. Merry Christmas!_**

**_(Please Review!)_**


	6. Coffee Break and a Date?

**_And here is Chapter 6!! I wrote it up, not quite what I was origionally planning, but I guess it turned out well. Still, not a lot of moving forward, as far as time... or the relationship. That I need to work on. I'm TRYING to get the two birds to get together, but they just won't work with me:(_**

**_Anyway, here you go, another chapter. Hope you like!_

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" I sighed. The guy just couldn't take a hint. For the past half hour, he had been staring at me from his table in the café, just watching. Ten minutes ago, he walked up asking for a refill. And the flirting commenced. Or at least that was his plan. I did my best to ignore his ridiculous attempts to get me to talk, or even to acknowledge him. I gave him his refill, rang it up, took his money, gave him his change, and went back to reading my book.

It wasn't that I hadn't noticed him—I can admit when I see an attractive guy—but I wasn't interested, not in the least. Would he take the hint? _Nooo_, he had to keep trying, making me not only uncomfortable but irritable, and making himself look like a complete idiot. Which he was, but I'm going to give him a break. Cause I'm nice like that.

But if he continues to take advantage of my kind mood the way he is right now, he's going to pay the consequences.

I looked up from my book with a sigh. "I have no interest in devoting every moment of every day as well as every thought and emotion of my being to one _boy_." Looking into his startled face, I continued. "So no, I don't have a boyfriend, and if I have anything to say about it, never will. Would you like another refill?" I finished with an overly cheery smile.

He blinked once; twice. And then broke out in a grin. "Wow." My smile faltered and I let out a strangled groan. "Dude, can I marry you?" I barely kept my jaw from dropping. What the hell…? "No, I'm kidding. Usually chicks dive at the chance to have a relationship with a guy. At my school, girls are always calling out to us, flirting, giving their number out to any guy they find attractive in the least, and then jumping into bed with the first guy to show the smallest amount of interest in them." His grin grew to goofy proportions. "This is refreshing."

I gave him a small, unsteady smile. "Heh. Well, you know…" What in Goddess' name is wrong with me?

"My thoughts exactly." I looked away from the guy staring at me with wonder-filled eyes… and straight into the cerulean eyes of Richard Grayson. "Now, pretty as this waitress is, are you going to stop staring at her long enough to get your refill and move?" The boy flushed. I felt both embarrassment and anger emitting from his aura. I handed him his third refill. As he took it, I made certain that our hands touched. He looked up into my eyes and I emitted calm and understanding from my aura. My face showed nothing, but my eyes spoke as my mother had taught me. His aura quieted and he gave me a small grin.

I looked up to see Richard Grayson staring between the boy and myself with a less-than-happy look on his face. I straightened my shoulders and prepared to face him. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a familiar figure standing just behind him, and off to the side. Wally West peeked around Richard with a large, cheeky grin. I couldn't help but let a small grin escape. What was Jinx's crush doing with the Rich Boy?

Wally waved as he moved around Richard to come up to the counter. "Hey Rachelle. What's good?" I looked between the two guys, quietly asking my question. "Dick and I got bored so we decided to go out on the town and check out the chicks. The good-looking ones, anyway." Wally answered my unspoken question with a wink, not missing a beat. I nodded and took his order. Richard watched quietly. It unnerved me. Why was he here? It's not like this was a popular stop for Jump City High students. This was more of a book-lovers place.

Since when were these two big readers?

I got Wally his drink and he took it over to the book shelves, browsing. Richard came up, looking at the menu above my head. I stared at his leather jacket. Several silent minutes ticked by. My eyes began wondering. Richard continued to study the menu. I sighed. "Are you going to order or what?" I demanded. Richard looked down at me. He raised a brow. "Maybe. I haven't decided yet." I shrugged and turned away. "When you're ready, let me know." I picked up my book and began reading.

Less than a minute went by when I felt his gaze land on me. I felt his emotions coming off of him and, without waiting to find out his exact emotions, I blocked him from my senses. Needless to say, his emotions were rather insistent, urging me to take notice. Wow, how like the guy they belonged to. I couldn't concentrate on my book. Now that was quite annoying. I looked up, glaring into Richard's face. He looked back with a blank stare. I found myself wishing that he had such good control of his emotions as he did of his facial expressions.

Time went by. We continued staring. Small shivers began to run down my spine. "Ready yet?" I spoke impatiently. I didn't like what he was doing to me. What made it worse was that, as far as I could tell, he wasn't trying. He probably didn't even have a clue what he was doing.

Richard finally blinked. "Maybe you could suggest something." I blinked up at him. "Uhh…" Wow, wasn't _that_ intelligent? "I always get a herbal tea or… something." This was getting better and better. Richard grinned, "Sounds good to me." I rang it up and got him the drink.

As I handed him the cup, his hand closed over mine and held. I looked up. Please let go, please let go, please let go. I silently chanted. No such luck. I felt his pulse through his fingers—fast and erratic. Matching mine perfectly. After forever went by, Richard let go, giving me a half-grin and turning away. I watched him walk over to Wally, looking away as I caught myself staring once again. I picked up my book once again and began reading. As I read, I was much too aware of Richard's presence in the small café. I began wishing that he would hurry up and leave already.

Half an hour later, my wish came true. As Richard and Wally walked passed the counter, Richard reached out and placed some cash on the counter. "Your tip" He said in explanation. I looked at him with widened eyes as he grinned and walked out without another word.

Our interactions were getting shorter and weirder every time. The shorter part I was cool with, but the weirder part was sending me for a spin.

-----------------------------------------

"Well! That was interesting." Dick looked up suddenly at Wally's casual remark. Wally grinned.

The two friends had been walking around Jump City for the majority of the evening, looking for something to do. As they walked passed The Sanctuary Café, Dick had caught a glimpse of Rachelle talking to another guy from behind the counter inside. Without another thought, he opened the door and walked in. Rachelle was looking unsure with the slightest blush on her pale cheeks. The guy leaning on the counter, staring into her eyes looked a year or so younger than himself.

Dick felt a surge of envy at the look on Rachelle's face. What was so special about this guy that he could get Rachelle to look like that without her lashing out to attack or defend herself against the guy? He heard Rachelle pause in her stuttering and took the moment to interject himself into the conversation. He adopted the aloof attitude he had perfected at a young age and sent the boy away. He watched as Rachelle handed the other guy the insulated cup and looked into his eyes. He watched with mounting envy as the other guy visibly relaxed at the touch of Rahelle's hand, and the look in her eyes.

Dick couldn't think to move. Merely watch. He felt Wally move behind him, heard him greet Rachelle in a relaxed, friendly manner. He watched as his friend approached the counter, chatting casually with Rachelle as she got his order. After several moments, Dick made himself move toward the counter. He could smell the scent that was Rachelle: lavender and vanilla. He felt her gaze on everything but his face. He made himself stare at the menu above her raven-black hair. He wished that she would look at him.

She sighed and he looked down at her face, impatient and somewhat unnerved. She spoke to him in the same tone she spoke to every other student at school. A tone that was quite different from the one she had used on the younger boy who had been staring up at her only a moment before. Did she like him? Dick spoke casually. He could tell his reply didn't please her. She picked up her book and began reading. She was always reading.

He watched her black hair brush over he shoulders, hiding her face from his view. He wished she would look up, wished she would notice him. Wished she would look at him and speak to him in the same manner that she had to the boy. Look at me. Please look at me, Rae. As if she heard him, she looked up. Well, he got his wish. Only, instead of the soft smile he had been hoping for, she was glaring at him. He hoped that his face betrayed none of his emotions.

"Ready yet?" He couldn't remember one thing that had been on the menu. "Maybe you could suggest something?" Nice one, Grayson. Dick mentally kicked himself. As she spoke, he grinned. Though he hadn't really been paying close attention to what she said, he figured he could trust her choice in beverage. She rang up the order and got him the drink. He reached for the cup filled with hot liquid and carefully closed his hand over hers. She looked up at him with large violet eyes. He ignored the urge to rub his hand against her soft skin. He grinned again and let go.

Dick turned and slowly made his way to where Wally was intently reading the title of one of the many books on the shelf. As he walked up, Wally turned and grinned widely. Dick gave his friend a sideways glance and began perusing the titles. There was quite a wide assortment. Many of the books were worn, but well cared-for. Some of the titles he recognized from Bruce's large collection, others were unfamiliar.

Dick nonchalantly took a sip of the hot beverage in his hand, expecting coffee of some sort. He nearly choked when he realized that he wasn't drinking coffee, but some sort of Herbal tea. Next time, he would pay closer attention to what he was getting himself into when he took Rae's advice on something. Speaking of Rachelle, he felt Rachelle's gaze, which had been on him for the past several moments, turn away and he fought the urge to turn around and look in her direction.

After awhile, Dick looked up and noticed Wally looking quite bored. He smirked at his friend and nodded his head toward the door. Wally took notice of the signal and headed toward the exit. He called out a farewell to Rachelle and waved. Richard walked slowly behind him. He reached into his pocket, fishing out a few dollars. He placed the money on the counter. "Your tip" came unbidden out of his mouth. He turned and made his way toward the door as quickly as possible without attracting too much unwanted attention.

Now he was walking with Wally, thankful for the cool evening air on his heated face. If anyone had told him a few months back that he would one day meet a girl who would not only get under his skin, but also want nothing to do with him, he would have laughed. Dick shook his head. He had to do something about this. He was much too obsessed about Rachelle. This wasn't like him. He didn't obsess about girls, they obsessed about him.

"Did you know she worked there?" Dick asked suddenly.

Wally shrugged. "Jinx might've mentioned it. Wasn't thinkin' 'bout it when we were passing though." Dick nodded.

"Oh Robbie-Poo!!" Dick's head shot up. From across the street he spotted his living nightmare.

"Heh." Wally's face portrayed the pity he felt for his friend. "Talk about a fan." Dick threw a glare at his friend just as a blonde girl walked up and grabbed him by the arm. "Robbie-Poo, I haven't seen you in _forever_! I've missed you." Kitten Moth pouted. Dick barely swallowed a groan as turned to his neighbor. "_Hi Kitten_." He said through clenched teeth.

Wally cleared his throat. "Well, I guess you guys have a lot to catch up on so…" Dick grabbed his retreating friend by the collar and dragged him back. "No man. I want to _introduce_ you to Kitten."

"We've already met." Wally said uncomfortable with the situation.

Kitten threw a momentary smile at Wally before turning back to the teenaged boy she clung to. "So Robbie, you _still_ owe me a movie date" She said, moving closer to Dick as she spoke.

"Kitten, I never promised you—"

"WAAAAA!" Kitten threw back her head and wailed loudly. Pulling away from Dick, she hugged her arms around herself. People began to stop and stare as the young blonde fell to her knees on the concrete sidewalk. "I thought you _loved_ me!" She wailed.

The two teenaged boys watched nervously as the girl's cries became louder. "Man, _do_ something!" Wally told Dick.

"Damnit, What the hell am I _supposed_ to do? It's not my _fault_!" Dick shouted at his friend, trying to be heard over the noise.

"Kitten? Baby, what's the matter?" Everyone turned as a tall, broad-shouldered man came up and went to the crying girl. Kitten sniffled and looked up. "Daddy!" She cried as she launched herself at the man.

"Oh hell." Wally said. "This… is not good." Dick looked at the father and daughter silently.

"He promised me, daddy!" Kitten cried, wetting her father's work shirt with her tears, most likely deafening him with her cries. "H-e-he, p-p-prom-mised to take m-m-me t-to the movies!" She wailed. Dick looked on, not liking how this had turned out.

The large man looked about angrily, searching for the one who had upset. As the man's glare settled on him, Dick had an uncontrollable urge to run. Unfortunately, that same glare froze him to the spot. "_Shit._"

"You" The man stood and placed his daughter gently on the ground. "Are you the one who promised to take my daughter out?" He walked up to Dick, staring down at him.

"No." Dick was on the defensive.

Before he could say another word, Kitten jumped up, her tears suddenly gone. "Yes, daddy. He promised me, and now he says he's not going to take me!" She looked at Dick with a victorious grin. He glared right back.

"Is that true?" The large man was immediately in his face, daring him to contradict the girl. Dick opened his mouth, but was once again cut off. "You're taking my daughter out tonight. Not only to the movie, but also to dinner. And, you're going to ask her. _Nicely_." Dick cocked an eyebrow. The man had to be joking. Wally kicked the back of his leg. "Just do it." Dick swung back to his friend. "Man, I'm not kidding." Wally spoke softly.

Dick turned back to the now cheerful Kitten. "Kitten… will you… go out with me tonight?" He spoke with his teeth gritted. No way in _hell_ is this happening. He thought to himself.

Kitten jumped up, hugging Dick tightly. "Oh _Robbie-Poo_! I thought you'd _never_ ask me! Of course I'll go out with you tonight!" Before she could say another word, Dick cut her off.

"Great. I'll meet you at the Pizza Parlor at 7." A thought occurred to him. "And bring a friend…" At Kitten's questioning look, he continued. "I just think it'd be… _cool_ to have a double-date." Kitten smiled brightly. "Anything for _you_, Robbie-Poo!" She blew him a kiss and turned to walk away. "Don't be late!"

"Ugh." Dick shuddered. Turning to his friend, he demanded. "Now do you want to tell me **_why_** I just asked **_her_** out?" Wally flinched back with a apologetic grin. "Would you believe me if I told you I was trying to save you?" Dick looked at his friend disbelievingly. "**SAVE ME? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING**?"

"Yo, chill out!" Wally yelled back. "Dude, that was _Killer Moth_. Do you even _know_ who that is?"

Dick looked at his friend. "I'm waiting to be impressed."

Wally sighed. "Killer Moth is one of the Big-time business men in Jump City. Not only is he rich, but he has _friends_."

"And…?"

"And dude, he can and will make your life miserable. Last dude who said no to his daughter is now in prison for assault of a minor." Wally shook hi his head. "Lets just say one night with her can't be that bad."

Dick shrugged. "Well. We'll find out tonight, won't we?"

"We?" Wally looked at the other teen questioningly.

"Didn't you hear? I have a date with Kitten Moth. And she's bringing a _friend_."

Wally's eyes grew wide. "No way in _hell_ am I going with you tonight! I've _seen_ her friends!"

Dick grinned. "Well, man, you got me into this one. Least you can do is stick with me on it."

Wally groaned. "Not cool."

* * *

**_Awe, Yay! I posted two chapters in two weeks! I'm happy. Now lemme know what you think, and I'll get chapter #7 up as soon as I can write it:)_**

**_Peace. _**


	7. Date & Escape

**_TADA!! Here for your reading pleasure, I present to you: CHAPTER 7!! I figured I had waited sufficiently to post this one. I want to thank all my faithful readers for their... well, faithfulness and wonderful reviews. :) So, go on, read it! And don't forget to REVIEW so I know what you think! _

* * *

**

Chapter 7

I sighed as I wiped down the front counter at The Sanctuary. I felt tired, cranky, and all I wanted to do was go home, take a shower, drink some herbal tea, and have a much-needed meditation session. Miss Mitzy came out from the back and offered a strained smile. "Dear, you look just awful." Well, gee thanks. "Why don't you go now and I'll finish cleaning up?" I looked around. I had pretty much finished up. But the sooner I got out, the sooner I'd get my shower. I offered her a small smile. "Are you sure…?"

She waved a hand at me in a shooing motion. "Yes, yes. Now shoo!" I smiled again, grabbed my stuff from the back, and headed out.

One hour later, I had just finished my shower, had made myself a nice pot of tea, and was preparing to meditate when my door bell rang. Before I could even answer it, I heard the front door open and Jinx's voice reached my ears. "Oh _Raven_… where the hell are you?" I refrained from answering, knowing that she was making her way to the kitchen. "Hey." She greeted with a smile. I nodded in greeting.

Jinx walked over and sat on one of the stools at the island in the kitchen. "So, you up to anything right now?" She placed her chin in her palms.

"Actually, I was just about to begin my meditation—"

"Good!" I gave her a bland look. "Cause you know that new movie that I wanted to see is still out and you _still_ need to come with me to see it so we're going tonight."

I sighed. "Jinx, I just told you. I can't. I have to meditate tonight."

"What? Raven, you're _always_ meditating!" Jinx stood up and walked around to where I stood with my hot tea. "We are going out. One night off meditating won't ruin your life." Jinx grabbed the tea out of my hands, and dragged me to the door.

"Jinx, I can't. I've been stressed lately. And if I don't meditate, I'll explode." As I spoke, Jinx grabbed my light jacket, threw open the front door, and called back loudly. "Aunt Arella! I'm taking Raven out, we'll be back later!" I rolled my eyes. "She already knows." I said.

Jinx turned back, giving me a triumphant grin. "See? I knew you needed a break." I rolled my eyes and let my cousin drag me out into the night.

-----------------------------------------

Dick needed to get out. _Soon_. He had barely survived the dinner with Kitten and her friend, and was now dealing with a gooey-eyed Kitten leaning against him as they were watching an overly-sappy chick-flick. He looked over at Wally. His friend seemed to be fairly better-off than him, joking with his date.

The other girl had turned out to be slightly more human than Kitten, but both had proven to be high-maintenance. They had made their waiter's life hell at the restaurant, and then demanded food from the concession stand when they made it to the movies. Wally played it cool, but Dick noticed a few times when his friend's patience began to wear thin. Dick glanced at his watch, it was 9:15, and barely a minute passed since he last checked. Perhaps it was slow? Dick sighed.

Kitten snuggled into Dick's shoulder. "Isn't this _romantic_, Robbie-Poo?" She cooed. Dick shuddered, her voice made him think of nails on a chalk board. "Yea, whatever." He said shortly, glaring up at the screen. The guy in the movie was a complete idiot and the girl was a whore. The film lacked any plot, and had absolutely no action or mystery. And he had another forty-five minutes to go.

Kitten slurped her soda. Dick flinched. "Sweetie, my drink is empty." Kitten said into Dick's ear. "Go get me some more" she squeezed Dick's forearm, "_Please_." Dick knew perfectly well that she was demanding, not asking, but he would be a moron if he didn't take the chance to get away from the devil's advocate when she was clearly giving him a way out. Without a word, Dick jumped up and made his way out of the theater.

He held back from running to the concession stand, knowing that his time was precious. He turned at the sound of the door opening and closing again and saw Wally exiting the theater as well. "Hey, thanks for abandoning me." Wally said. Dick noticed he too was carrying a cup.

"You're not the only one who was smothered back there." Wally said defensively at Dick's questioning look. Neither boy made a comment as to the fact that Wally's cup was still mostly full.

Dick slowly went through the motions of getting Kitten's refill, cursing whoever priced the theater's food. He looked at the exit door, looking at it longingly. "You and me both, man." Wally said. Dick looked at his friend, "Why not?" He said, turning toward the exit and his freedom.

Before either boy could say or do anything else, the two girls were back on their arms. "Oh _Robbie-Poo_, I missed you. What's taking you so long?" Kitten cried as she grabbed the drink from Dick's hand, digging her fingers into his arm. Dick once again gritted his teeth. Not only was his patience coming to an end, but he was about ready to throttle Kitten.

The two boys were led back into the darkened theater. Dick doubted Kitten realized just how much she had to drag him to get him to follow. Out of the corner of his eye, Dick saw a fire alarm, and without another thought he reached out.

-----------------------------------------

_**BRING! BRING! BRRIINNGG!**_

Just when the plot had began to climax, a fire alarm blared to life and the screen went blank. I grumbled. I had actually been enjoying the film, and now this happens. Like that old saying goes, good things never last.

"Rae, let's get outta here!" Jinx jumped up and grabbed my arm, pulling me with her. Great. Not only were all the people around us running around like chickens with their heads cut off, but my cousin was joining the throng.

Someone ran into me, nearly knocking me down. I grabbed hold of Jinx's arm. "Stay close or we'll lose each other!" I yelled over the noise. No way on this green earth was I going to be on my own in this throng of hysterical people.

-----------------------------------------

The alarm sounded with deafening clarity. As he had expected, people panicked and chaotically fled the crowded theater. Dick tore himself away from Kitten, ignoring her cries of distress and made a beeline for the exit, allowing himself to be lost in the crowd.

Someone grabbed him from behind and Dick whipped around, barely recognizing Wally before slamming his fist into the other guy's face.

"Richard! _RICHARD_!" Dick looked back to see Kitten clutching her friend in a death grip, both girls shrieking. He let out a short laugh; like he was going back to _that_.

Dick pushed through the crowd, hoping that his friend was behind him.

"Wally!" Dick flinched as he heard a girl's voice call out. "Dick! _Guys_!" Dick darted around a corner, pressing himself against a wall. Wally soon joined him and both boys panted. Within a moment, Kitten and her friend passed by, both boys crouched down to avoid detection. As soon as the two girls passed, the two friends jumped up and made their way into the crowd. "Yo, Guys! Wally! Dick! _Assholes, turn around_!" Dick saw Kitten and her friend pause, quickly searching the crowd. Wally quickly turned around and slapped his hand over the girl's mouth, quieting her cries.

"Wally, what the hell? Get your hands off—!!" Dick quickly reached for the dark-haired girl who was making her way toward Wally, cupping his hand over her mouth and pulling her against his body to keep her still. He looked over at his friend, hurriedly taking note that Wally held onto his pink-haired crush. "Move!" He shouted.

_Great, now I'll get in trouble for abduction of a girl I don't even know as _well_ as setting off a fire alarm… if I'm caught_. Dick thought to himself as he and his friend half-dragged, half-carried their captives through the throng.

-----------------------------------------

Jinx and I fought our way through the crowd, trying to make it toward the exit. Apparently, not everyone knew which way to head for the exit. Morons. "Rae, look!" I looked away from the glowing exit sign to see Wally ducking his way through the crowd. Jinx called out to him. And then I noticed just who Wally was following: Dick Grayson.

_Damnit all to hell. _

Couldn't I go _anywhere_ without running into him? I followed Jinx as she moved toward Wally, calling out to him. Either he couldn't hear her, or he was avoiding her on purpose; I wasn't sure. I saw the two guys duck behind a wall, just in time to miss a passing Kitten Moth. Well isn't that interesting.

Jinx pushed her way to the guys, was standing within reach of Wally, and we still hadn't been noticed. Jinx lost it and started cursing at them, when Wally suddenly turned around, grabbed Jinx around the waist and quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Though I'm sure Jinx didn't mind the contact, I wasn't impressed with the way he was treating her. I went over to try to get him to let go over her, when someone grabbed me from behind and covered _my_ mouth.

_Lovely. _

We were both escorted out of the theatre, and none too gently either. Now I was just getting pissed off. These guys were acting despicably. I struggled against my captive, but he held on firmly, even as we dashed across the street to an alley way.

We soon stopped our running. I could feel his heavy breathing, and beneath it, his erratic heart beat. Then his emotions hit me. And animalistic fear and panic, exhilaration, and soon, relief. I started struggling again, soon wiggling my way out of his grasp.

"Grayson, you _idiot_! What the hell was that all about?" I yelled, standing toe-to-toe with my captor, my face a mere inch away from his. Shock, and then gladness, and finally slight apprehension came from him, matching the expressions on his face. I spun on my heel. "West, let go of Jinx _immediately_!" I demanded from my friend's captor. Wally slowly, carefully, let go of his hold of Jinx, but made no motion to step away from her. Jinx looked delighted. I huffed. So much for a relaxing night out.

-----------------------------------------

Dick watched Rachelle with surprise. And couldn't help but grin to himself. Talk about dumb luck. When he thought back, he couldn't even remember registering that it was Rachelle that he had grabbed, or that she had been there to begin with. He watched her command Wally to let go of Jinx, noticing the other boy's reaction to her demands; Wally obeyed without hesitation, but did no more than what she had asked. Rachelle was quite the little Ice Queen when she was riled. And he liked that just fine.

"Yo, calm down, Rae" He said softly, as he gently placed his hands on her upper arms. He didn't make to grab her, merely rubbing his hands up and down. Rachelle stiffened at his touch, but didn't immediately pull away. _Well, this is progress_, Dick thought with a small grin. Rachelle spun around, glaring up at him.

"I did _not_ give you permission to touch me, Grayson." She spoke steadily, imperially. _Guess I spoke too soon_, Dick thought dryly. He stared down at Rachelle, trying not to smile at her spunk. He knew she would take it as an insult, but he found it very amusing. Rachelle glared up at him, never blinking. Dick thought seriously about kissing her.

"So!" Both looked away as Wally cleared his throat loudly. "Anyone up for a night on the town?" Dick cursed his friend under his breath. Jinx grinned up at Wally before grabbing his hand and quickly leading him out of the alley and down the sidewalk. Rachelle shrugged, giving Dick a sideways glance, and then made to catch up with the other two.

* * *

**_Hehe. I had fun with this one. Sorry for all the constant-changing of the POV, but it was the only way I could write this chapter and be happy with what was happening. _**

**_As for the next chapter... You have no idea what you're in for! I've already started on Chapter 8, and I must say that I'm very pleased with where it's heading (I will say no more than that). I WILL say though, that I won't post it until I get 5+ reviews on this chapter (I figure I'm far enough into the story that I can begin to make demands evil laugh)._**

**_I do hope you enjoyed the chapter, lemme know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_Peace._**

**_-Serena Noble_**


	8. Truths and Truce

**Okay, so I know I already posted this chapter, but it was really upsetting me with the way it had turned out so I went ahead and changed a few things about it. Most of it stayed the same, but I'm keeping the element of mystery alive for a little bit longer as the two get to know eachother more.

* * *

**

Chapter 8

The sky was clear, and the moon was large and bright. The air was cool, but not cold; it was a pretty night. We had gone to a small ice cream shop and each ordered a small cone. The boys refused to let either of us pay for our treat. I didn't make a fuss; I slipped three dollar bills into Richard's pocket when he wasn't paying attention.

After aimlessly roaming around Jump City for a good hour, we ended up at the docks. Wally and Jinx stood off together, talking softly. I looked away from the beautiful skyline to glance at my friend and her crush. I smiled softly. Though he made no sound, I felt Richard sift next to me. I looked over and watched as he lowered his tall for to sit next to me on the dock.

"So what were you doing in the theatre tonight?" He spoke calmly, never taking his eyes off the horizon.

I shrugged. "Jinx dragged me. There was a movie she wanted to see, and she claimed that I needed a break so I was taken along." I picked at my midnight-blue sweater. "It turned out to be pretty good… until the alarm went off." I looked at Richard from the corner of my eyes, noting his mischievous grin. Before I could stop myself, my mouth opened. "How about you?"

Richard's grin disappeared. "A date with the spawn of Satan." I chuckled at his reply. "Kitten Moth. She somehow convinced her dad that I had actually asked her out on a date. And Daddy had me ask her out. Wally backed him up." Richard spoke as if he had made a deal with the devil.

"Wally was smarter than you." I spoke quietly. I pulled my legs close to my body and placed my chin on my knees. I knew Richard was watching me, waiting for me to continue. "For someone who is the foster son of Bruce Wayne, you don't know much about the powerful people in the world." I turned my eyes to his face. "Do you even know how powerful your own foster father is, pretty boy?" I bit my tongue and stopped myself before I continued, regretting my tone and my words.

Richard looked at me for a while. At first I thought he was glaring at me, but then I realized that he was looking through me. What was he thinking? Finally, he blinked and sighed.

"Surprisingly… yea, I do know." Richard paused. "But you're right: I don't know anyone that Bruce hasn't told me about, and I definitely don't know anyone that he hasn't had dealings with since he took me in." He sighed, and I sensed sadness.

I waited for what was I guess only a couple of minutes, but it felt like longer. Funny how uncomfortable situations are like that. Watching the slight indecision on Richard's face, I knew that if I waited long enough, and if he gathered enough courage, I would hear something I wasn't ready to hear. Or accept. I rubbed my arms nervously. That would be too close for my comfort. And if I wasn't careful, I would be in much too deep with no way out. I had to get out—now—before he told me whatever it was he was thinking and we both regretted it.

"So… you were on the blind-date from hell, huh? How'd you get out of that one?" I looked around, "And… where's your date?"

Dick looked at me blankly. I could tell he was probably reeling from the drastic change in topic. Eventually, his face cleared. "Yea well, I got Wally to come with me and we had a sort of double date. Kitten brought a friend, but he still got the less-harmful of the two. We were stuck watching this sickeningly sappy chick-flick…" I shuddered in sympathy and he grinned. "Let's just say that drastic times call for drastic measures." I saw his grin grow and I finally realized what he meant.

"_You_ set off the alarm!" I cried.

Richard nodded as he continued to grin. "Guilty." He leaned in close to my face. "But if you try telling the authorities, I'll deny it in any court of law." I chuckled. We both knew I wouldn't.

"Hey Rae" We looked away from each other as Jinx called my name, "We have to go, if I'm late for curfew again, my mom'll kill me." I looked at my closest friend. She didn't look worried in the slightest. In reality, she looked like she could stay right where she was for the rest of eternity: cuddled into Wally's side, wearing his jacket, with his arm holding her close to his side. I looked at his one free hand and noticed that it wasn't free after all—Jinx had slipped her hand around his waist and was clutching his hand in hers. Oookay. Now that Jinx was pretty much _completely_ out-of-character, I was sufficiently creeped-out.

"'K" I agreed, pushing myself up off the ground. I felt Richard move behind me and knew that he too was standing, preparing to leave.

"You know, you girls don't exactly live close together…" I watched Wally as he spoke slowly, as if some plan were being hatched in his head. "Why don't we split up—I can take Jinx home…" Now I really didn't like where this was going. "And Dick, you can take Rachelle home." Goddess, help me.

Before I could utter a word, Jinx jumped in. "That sounds good to me!" She said happily. I could have strangled her right then and there. I settled for glaring at her. She smiled back. "See you guys in school!" Jinx called happily as she walked away with Wally.

I shoved my fists into my sweater pockets and glared at their retreating forms. Jinx and I didn't live THAT far away from each other. It was a fifteen-minute walk from my house to hers!

"So… which way is home?" Richard asked from behind me. Without replying, I turned toward the direction of my house and started walking. I couldn't believe her. Stupid. Didn't she know how much I didn't want to be alone with Richard? I growled under my breath.

Richard walked quickly to catch up, easily falling into step with my rapid stride. I cursed his long, muscular legs and quickened my pace. Suddenly, Richard's hand was on my sleeve. "Rae, slow down, would you?"

"What's the matter? Having trouble keeping up?" I retorted, shooting him an impatient look. Richard tugged on my sleeve, causing me to pause in my brisk walk.

"No. But it's not like I worked it out so that I would get to walk you home alone—not that I'm complaining." I huffed and looked up at him. "It was one hundred percent Wally's idea and apparently Jinx liked it just fine. I had nothing to do with it, why the hell won't you believe me?"

I looked up at him. I did believe him, I hadn't really blamed him to begin with, but I was not ready to give in. "No one _made_ you walk me home. It's not like you have to, and I certainly don't _want_ you walking me home." I spoke vehemently.

Richard sighed and gave me a tolerant look, though I could tell that my last words had hit him; I could feel the rejection coming off of him in soft waves. "No, but I'm not about to let you walk home alone—especially not in the dark."

"It's not like this is Gotham or anything, pretty boy." I spat at him.

"No, but evil is everywhere. And anywhere that there is a large group of people, there will always be evil." Dick spoke softly, but directly. Where in Goddess's name did that come from? Despite myself, I found my temper cooling and I sighed, giving in.

"Okay." I said it without looking at him, not wanting to see a look of triumph in his eyes.

"Good. Now, where to, fair maiden?" I looked up at his face. His deep blue eyes were bright with laughter and he grinned impertinently. I couldn't help but return his smile, even just slightly.

As I led the way, Richard and I talked about little things, safe things. We didn't hold hands; he didn't even offer me his arm or try to touch me in any way. We just walked, hands deep in our pockets to keep from the cooling night air. Every once and awhile, our shoulders would brush, just barely, and I couldn't help but enjoy that small brushing against his leather-clad shoulder.

I can't say what we talked about, only that it was the calmest, most relaxed and comfortable thing that I had taken part in in quite some time, especially around him. Our strides matched, I think he slowed his own stride so that I wouldn't have to quicken my own in order to keep up. We spoke softly, clearly. I looked at my feet most of the time, every once in awhile looking up into his face.

We reached my front door, and I felt torn. Part of me wanted to go in, to get away from him and the assortment of emotions he elicited from me. But the other part of me just wanted to stay, and enjoy the fact that, for once, I had actually enjoyed myself while I his company. I looked up at Richard and saw he was looking down at me. He grinned, looking almost as uncomfortable as I felt. I shifted from one foot to another. "So…"

"Yea." I looked up. Richard gave me a lop-sided grin. "I should be going. You need to get inside anyway, it's late."

"Yea." But neither of us made a move. I bit my lip. _Now what?_

"Look, Rae. I dunno if you'll still be this calm the next time I see you so I'm just gonna ask now…" I looked up. Dick was twitching as he spoke. "Truce?" He offered his hand to me, looking at me hopefully.

I studied his face for a moment, looking into his eyes, trying to read him. "Okay… truce." I offered a small smile. I took his hand in my own. It was still warm from being stuffed into his jacket pocket. His hand was tanned and strong, contrasting with my own pale, delicate hand. He took my hand in his palm, completely covering my small fingers in his large ones. His grip was firm, but gentle. I looked away from our joined hands and up into his face again.

Before I knew what was happening, his lips were against mine in a butterfly-soft kiss. It was over sooner than I had expected, and as he pulled away, I felt myself going up on tip-toes, trying to prolong the kiss. Catching myself, I pulled back as well.

Richard grinned. "G'night, Rachelle."

He turned away and walked down the sidewalk. I watch him, lightly pressing my lips together. I turned to go into my house, looking back once more to see him turning the corner. As I went in, closing the door behind me, I realized that I was clutching something in my hand. I looked down and saw that I was holding the three dollar bills that I had put in Richard's pocket earlier tonight. He had somehow found out and slipped them into my hand before he left.

So much for a peaceful truce between us.

-----------------------------------------

Dick sighed and looked up at the starry, moon-light sky. This night had definitely turned out differently than he had first expected. At one point he had been about ready to jump out of a window, but then he realized that setting off the fire alarm was a much better decision. The results were certainly more satisfying.

He knew she wasn't pleased with the situation when Wally and Jinx decided to split, but he hadn't really realized how much she disliked it until she told him. Talk about a blow below the belt. His ego had taken a plunge and had barely survived. After she had calmed down though, it had been nice. Dick was still impressed that they had lasted more than two minutes without her blowing him off. Yea, sure, she had shouted at him several times this evening, had even damaged his ego slightly, but she hadn't run away. Maybe she was beginning to like him. He grinned at the thought.

Looking back, he couldn't understand what had possessed him earlier when he was talking to Rachelle on the docks. It was just when he had opened his mouth to spill his guts that Rachelle had made the drastic change in topic. Maybe he had taken too long in continuing, and she had become uncomfortable with the silence. Shrugging, Dick figured it was for the best. Even as he came to that conclusion, he couldn't help but think that she had seemed more that just a little uncomfortable, and that the topic she had chosen seemed rather desperate. That girl confused him more than he could ever have imagined when first meeting her.

Dick snuck into the house that night, not so much as to avoid his hosts, but to avoid any and all contact with Kitty. He knew she would be upset about what happened earlier that night, but he figured he'd give her a few days to calm down and then she would leave him alone. Somehow, even he didn't completely believe that.

* * *

**See? Told ya it was mostly the same. Just added and subtracted a few things. And, of course, I kept the kiss in there. I liked it too much to remove it completely. I know this chapter is still on the short side... but I can't help it!  
Please keep up the reviews, and I shall try and get** **_Chapter 9_ out ASAP!!**

**_Serena Noble_**


	9. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Chapter 9**

**(One Step Forward, Two Steps Back)**

I walked toward the school building, clutching my book bag close and hunching my shoulders against the cold. The morning was surprisingly cool for Jump City, even though it was already mid-October. I wore a midnight blue jacket over my short-sleeved shirt. My knee-length black skirt and knee-high leather boots didn't do much to protect my legs. I made it into the building, and tried to finger-combed the knots out of my shoulder-length hair, grateful that it wasn't any longer.

"Oh no!" Someone cried out behind me. I turned around to see a tall girl with waist-length red hair crouched down on the floor, trying to pick up her fallen books. I sighed and, before I could think about it, walked over to help her. I crouched and picked up two of her books, looking over at her face as I made to give them back. The distressed look on her face disappeared and she gave me a bright smile.

"Oh, thank you for your stupendous help! You are very kind." She spoke in a sweet, almost child-like voice. Her Emerald green eyes closed as her smile widened. I muttered something and tried to get out of there as quickly as possible.

I wasn't so lucky.

"What is your name?" The cheerful girl walked next to me, easily keeping pace since she was almost a head taller than my own five-feet, three-inches. "My name is Kori Anders… I just moved here last month. How old are you? I am guessing that you are older than my own fifteen years. Have you lived here long, or are you a new-comer like myself?"

I walked toward my locker as 'Kori' kept up her mile-a-minute speech. Didn't the girl ever stop to take a breath? Was she always so damn cheerful and talkative? Why in Goddess' name am I asking so many questions?

I sighed and quickly opened my locker, putting in my un-needed books. I turned back to Kori. She had stopped her dialogue and was looking into a compact mirror with a look of horror. "Oh no! I look awful! My hair is a complete mess!" She wailed as she dug around in one of the bags hanging on her shoulder, eventually kneeling down on the floor to spill its contents. My eyes widened as I saw a mass of glitter pens, pencils, lip gloss, mascara, eye shadow, and a whole mess of other beauty products fall out of her bag. She scattered the contents further, looking through the pile frantically.

"Ah-ha!" I jumped at her sudden outburst and looked down at her proudly brandishing a hair brush. She gathered up the other things on the floor and shoved them back into the bag, slinging it back on her shoulder in a fluid motion. "This will do much to help!" She cried, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the bathroom. I tried pulling away, but the girl had a vice-like grip on my arm. She shoved her way through the halls like a football player, only skinnier and with a never-failing grin.

The bathroom door banged open and Kori made a dash for the mirrors. She began working out all the impossible tangles in her hair and pulled her hair back into a long, sleek pony-tail. She turned to me with a grin. "I am ready!" She stated with a large grin, clasping her hands under her chin. "So, friend, where to next?"

"Uhhh…" For some reason, the strangeness of what had just happened caused my brain to freeze. "I have… class." I said finally. Kori's face fell and her shoulders slumped.

"Very well" She spoke sadly, giving a small sigh. "I shall leave you then…" One of my eye brows rose as I looked at her deflated form. I really shouldn't have cared, but I felt awful for putting that look on her face. I sighed myself… this was _not_ happening.

"But…" Goddess, save me from forlorn freshmen, "we could meet for lunch… or some--" Before I could even finish, Kori jumped up and grabbed me in a hug. My eyes widened and I wasn't sure whether to get her off of me, or just let her hug me. I wiggled a bit and found that escape was not an option—her grip was way too strong.

"Oh, friend, I would be so happy to meet you for lunch!" She squealed, finally letting go. Her blinding smile was back in place. I tried smiling at her; it came out more like a grimace. I was going to try and quietly make my exit when she spoke again. "Oh, but wait, friend!" I turned and looked at her. Her smile was still on her face, but thankfully not as bright, "What is your name?" As she asked, Kori cocked her head to the side in a way that reminded me of a puppy I once saw in a pet shop.

"It's… Rachelle. My name is Rachelle." I said. Her smile widened. "Then I shall see you in the cafeteria at lunch hour, friend Rachelle!" I gave an awkward smile and waved as I backed out of the restroom.

I walked to my next class, thinking to myself. That girl was one strange individual. And yet, I couldn't help but like her, which just made it even stranger. Usually I steered clear of the dumb, bubbly type. I sighed and pushed the door open; I didn't have time to think about this, there was too much going on in my life as it was.

I made my way to my seat in the back, spotting Richard at the desk opposite mine. I felt his eyes on me as I sat down and put my bag on the floor. I looked down at my desk and saw one of my books lying there. I picked it up, quickly reading the title. My eyebrows rose as I recognized it as the book that Principle Wilson had confiscated that first day Richard showed up. I opened the cover to look on the inside flap, sure enough my name was written there.

I looked over at Richard, knowing in an instant he was the one who had returned my book to me. He looked directly back at me, the smallest of smiles on his face. I looked back, aware that my gratitude more than likely showed in my eyes. The door opened again as a few more students entered the classroom; he looked away, turning around to face the front of the classroom. I continued to look at his profile, trying to decide whether I should say something ("thanks" would probably be a good idea) or just let the matter drop. Mr. Numerous began talking, making up my mind for me. I sighed lightly as I opened my poetry book, happily becoming lost within its pages as our teacher continued his monologue.

------

Dick let his feet bounce lightly, in time with the song playing in his head. The fingers of his right hand tapped to the same beat as he idly played with the pencil held in his right hand. Not only was the topic of the lecture completely uninteresting, the nasally voice that the teacher spoke in made it even more unbearable. Dick shifted in his seat, and glanced at Rachelle from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but grin to himself at the memory of the look on her face, something between surprise and pleasure, when she had seen her book lying on her desk.

That look was definitely worth the trouble he had gone to in order to get it back. Well, alright so it hadn't been all that much trouble. He had been in the principle's office for setting his history teacher straight on some facts, and was quietly sitting on one of the plastic chairs when Mr. Wilson's secretary left for a moment. Boring as the waiting room was, not to mention the fact that it was empty of faculty at the moment, he got up to have a look around.

He made it to the place where the confiscated items were held. He rummaged through the box for awhile, coming across the poetry book. He flipped it open, finding a small note on the inside of the cover, written to Rachelle. He read it silently, closed the book, and stuffed it into his jacket. When the secretary came back, she found him sitting right where she had left him. She smiled at him and told him that Principle Wilson would seem him now.

Sitting in class, Dick could feel Rachelle's gaze on him as the teacher started talking, but he refused to return her gaze. Glancing back out of the corner of his eye, he saw she was quietly reading her book. He smirked and continued to tap his pencil on his desk.

The bell finally rang, and Dick got up, notebook in hand. As he exited the classroom, he caught Rachelle's eye. She looked back at him, her face a polite blank. He winked at her and lifted his hand in a wave. Her back stiffened for a moment, and then she relaxed. She smiled at him uncertainly and waved back before hugging her books close and quickly moving down the hall. Dick grinned. That had gone surprisingly well.

Around noon, he made his way to the school cafeteria. He went through the line and took his serving of creamy corn, soggy cold-cut sandwich, and chips. He grabbed a can of soda and made his way to what had become his regular table. Wally sat there staring at his lunch tray. He looked up at Dick's arrival. "Ya know, I'm beginning to see why some people bring bagged lunches." Dick nodded and sat down.

"Yo man!" Both teens looked up at the large male baring down on them. Victor Stone grinned down at the two smaller boys. "What's up?" The burly senior sat down at the table, setting down two large bags with a large 'M' on each.

Wally grinned. "Is that what I think it is?"

Victor's eyes narrowed as he saw the look on the other boy's face. "Yes, and if you—Hey!" He cried as Wally made a grab for one of the brown paper bags and quickly delved inside.

Wally chuckled evilly. "Fast food! Now this is what I'm talking about!" He grabbed four sandwiches, handing two to Dick and keep the others for himself. Victor cried out again in protest as the two inhaled the food. Wally looked up from his second sandwich. "What're you complaining about? You have a whole bag of food left!" He looked pointedly at the other large bag sitting on the table. Victor glared at the boy. "Yea well, I need a lot of food." Wally made a mocking face and laughed.

Dick ate his two sandwiches, happy to avoid eating the strange, soggy food served in the café. Hearing noise at the front entrance of the cafeteria, Dick looked up to see a crowd of students gathering. Dick exchanged looks with the other two guys and they all got up and walked over. By the time they made their across the cafeteria and pushed their way through the crowd, some of the noise had abated. Dick saw a tall red-head standing over a green-haired boy sitting on the floor, wiping blood from his mouth. The girl was facing two boys, both as tall as herself, but much more muscular.

"How _dare_ you!" She yelled at them, clearly infuriated, "Picking on someone much smaller than yourself is _inexcusable_." She gestured at them wildly, continuing her tirade, switching to some foreign language.

Dick looked over at the boy on the floor, only to see him being helped up by Rachelle and another girl. The two larger boys, still being lectured by the red head, looked too stunned to do anything. At that moment, the larger of the two glanced down at the boy, and seeing him being helped up, stepped around the red head. "Hey, we're not done with you, yet, Logan." He spoke in an authoritative tone, moving toward the short boy.

Rachelle stepped between the two. "Back _off_" She spoke softly, dangerously. The large boy smirked at her, "Or what?" He said, cocking his head to the side in a mocking manner.

Dick moved in, angling his body in a way that he could quickly move in between Rachelle and her opponent at a moment's notice. "You really don't want me to answer that one for you." The guy looked over at him, glaring slightly.

"Mind your own business", he spoke dismissively. Dick took his tone as the insult it was, but managed to hold on to his temper.

"Believe, me, this _is_ my business." He spoke evenly, "Now back off and leave Rachelle and her friends _alone_."

The large gorilla looked at him skeptically, deciding what the best method in which to deal with this interruption. Wally moved up to flank him, followed by Victor, their presence helping him make up his mind more swiftly. He turned and, motioning to his crony, made his way out of the cafeteria.

Victor turned around "A'ight, people," he bellowed, "show's over! Let's get moving!" He waved his large hands, dispersing the crowd of teenagers.

Dick turned, and found himself staring right at Rachelle's angry amethyst eyes. "Just _what_ was that about, Boy Blunder?" She demanded icily.

------

The morning passed in relative blandness. My encounter with Richard earlier thankfully didn't cause too much discomfort on my part. I made my way to the cafeteria, half in apprehension, and half in curiosity. I hadn't forgotten my 'promise' to meet Kori for lunch; how could I with her reminding me both times that we happened to pass each other in the halls?

"Hey Rachelle!" I looked to my left, at the sound of my name being called. Running up was a beaming Kori. Her grin widened as she came to stop next to me, "I am ready for the eating of lunch and joyfulness with my new friend, Rachelle!" She spoke quickly, her smile seeming to widen with every word.

"Uhhh… yea" I said, uncertain. "Hi Kori."

Kori continued to beam her hundred-watt smile at me and smoothly hooked her arm in mine. We walked toward the cafe like that, with Kori chattering happily about her morning. We hadn't even made it to the doors when Kori stopped suddenly and said "Look—it's friend Terra and—" She halted, her smile falling.

I turned to look in the direction she was staring, and saw Terra yelling at a couple of large boys. In between said boys was the smaller form of Gar. Kori promptly unhooked her arm from mine and stomped toward the group. I watched, surprised, as she firmly shoved one of the boys into the wall of lockers, and, gently grabbing hold of his arm, drew Gar out of the reach of the other. Once Terra had hold of Gar, Kori turned back to the bullies, shouting and lecturing them about being nice to others. The two boys, looking something between scared and confused, stood there dumbly.

I, at this point, had made my way to Gar and Terra. Gar grinned up at me once he noticed my presence, seemingly proud of the ruckus he had started. I was going to give him a good, long, talking-to when this was over. One of the two gorilla-sized boys looked around Kori, and, noticing Gar was being helped, stepped around Kori and took a step toward us. I moved away from my friend, and right up to the guy. "Back _off_" I said threateningly. Now that was rather stupid. Why did I just do that?

Of course, ape-man wasn't threatened in the least. Sometimes, I really did detest my petite size. He sneered down at me, and moved to advance on me. Before he took his second step, Richard's voice sounded behind him, making him pause. Richard stepped almost exactly between me and the threatening teen, with Vic and Wally flanking him. Kori looked at our rescuer with relief and wonder. My spine prickled and I felt a flare of annoyance.

Without much effort, the three boys dispersed the tyrannical apes and the surrounding crowd of teens. My temper refused to dissipate. I marched right up to Dick, standing toe-to-toe with him. His eyes widened with surprise. "Just _what_ was that about, Boy Blunder?" I demanded. Where the nick-name had come from, I don't know, but it seemed to fit the situation.

Richard stood his ground. "Well, since you seemed to have completely missed what just happened, I was trying to help you." His tone annoyed me even more. "What in Goddess's name made you think I _needed_ your help?" I spoke hotly, my nose mere centimeters from his.

Dick glared at me; I was beginning to rile him. "I'm sorry if I thought those two idiots were of some danger to you." He spoke sarcastically. "C'mon, Rae, they're twice your size! Or did you fail to notice that as well?"

"We were just fine!" I all but yelled back at him.

"Like hell you were fine!" He spoke just as loudly, pushing his face that much closer to mine. Yea, he was just a little pissed off at me now.

Not my problem.

"You chauvinistic prick! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't defend myself—_and_ my friends if need be!" Screw him being pissed off; I was about ready to rip his throat out.

Dick grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up against the wall. He did it gently enough that it wouldn't leave a bruise—but it sure did hurt my pride to be held against the wall like that. I tried wiggling out of his grasp, but he merely tightened his grip, pressing his body against mine so I couldn't even kick him. "Yea, you would've done fantastically—you can't even stop me from pinning you here and I'm not even trying." He was no longer shouting at me, but his tone wasn't in the least bit pleasant. "In case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly the most menacing person around, Rae." Oh hell no, he did not just say that to me.

"Uhh, dude, you might wanna take that back." Gar chuckled nervously. _Dick_ was definitely living up to his name at that moment. He ignored Gar and continued to glare at me. I was trying to give Richard a really good reason to avoid me from here-on-after, when Victor reached forward and pulled him away, stepping between us.

"Dick—shut the hell up, man, before you get your butt kicked. Rae—don't even try doing whatever it is you're planning; just cool it, girl." He spoke in a patronizing tone, and that wasn't helping my attitude in the least. I glared up at the big guy. He gazed down at me with an expectant look. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

Kori, who had been watching us with a slightly confused, slightly apprehensive look, took the opportunity to walk up to Richard. She grinned broadly and praised him for his 'heroic deed and kind heart'. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and, turning quickly, stormed into the cafeteria.

Within moments, Kori was beside me. She chatted happily as we got our food, continuously praising Richard and the others for what they had done. It was all I could do not to snap at her. After awhile, with my food still untouched, I stood up from the table. Kori looked up at me curiously. "Where are you going, Rachelle?" She asked, cocking her head to the side like a small child.

Taking a deep breath and praying for patience, I spoke as evenly as I could manage. "I have to go now. I need to go do something." I began to move away as Kori quickly scrambled up. "Wait, I shall accompany you!" She said. I turned to her, looking directly at her bright green eyes. "I need to do this _alone_, Kori." Her face fell, but I didn't think to try and cheer her up. I needed to meditate before I blew up. I left the red-head standing in the cafeteria and quickly made my way to find a secluded spot.

I found an old storage closet; it was stuffy, but it would work. Sitting in the lotus position, I closed my eyes and began chanting to myself. As I chanted, I cleared my mind of all the annoyances of the day. After a time, I began to relax. The moment after my eyes opened, the bell rang. I peeked out of the closet where I had hidden myself and up at the nearest clock. I had missed a whole period. Oh darn. The sarcastic thought brought a momentary smile to my lips as I made my way to my locker.

As I gathered my things and then walked to my next class, I began thinking about the incident outside the cafeteria. Why had Richard's interference made me so upset? The fact that he acted so chauvinistic when I had gotten into his face only seemed to fuel my temper. The day had actually started out on a good note, what with him surprising me with my lost books of poems. Now, I was once again not in the mood to face the blue-eyed boy blunder. I shook my head. This was something I would have to think about when I was at home, not here, surrounded by my boisterous peers.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Be My Bad Boy: **_

**Chapter 10**

* * *

When I got home that night, my mother was sitting in the living room, meditatively sipping a cup of tea. A stick of incense was burning on the small table in the corner of the room. Closing the door, I dropped my bag on the floor and joined her. Without speaking, I poured myself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch, tucking my legs under me. Every time my mother had something important to tell me, she would do this: the tea, the incense, the meditative state. I didn't know what my mother was meditating for, but I knew it wasn't good. After a few minutes of quietly sipping tea, my mother spoke softly. "Your father wants you to visit him for the holidays." I paused, my cup half-way to my mouth. "No." I replied firmly, but just as softly. My mother sighed. "Rachelle… he's your father. You can't just cut him out of your life like this—you're going to have to learn to live with having him one day." 

"Mother, the only reason he ever wants me to visit him is because he wants something." She made no reply to this. She didn't have to.

My statement wasn't just in my own imaginings—it was a fact. When I was younger, my father was pretty much non-existent, except on school holidays. At first, I would look forward to visit my father, even though it was like going to summer school. And then it became tedious, but he still kept up with the summer tutors. It wasn't until I turned sixteen that I found out that he was grooming me for the "family business". At the age of fifteen, I knew enough to have an associates degree in business, and I was essentially on top of everything that was going on in the business world at this point. Over the years I had convinced myself that it was merely the only thing he knew and he was trying to make some sort of connection, and I left it at that. Until I became interested in other things. I tried sharing my interests with him, but he continuously cut me down, changed the subject back to current business events and asking me for my opinion in whatever companies. I felt as if he were grooming me. I hated that feeling. And so I stopped visiting my father, almost entirely. I hadn't spent a holiday with him for over a year. Surprisingly, he let me. It almost seemed as if he decided that I was no longer of any interest in him. He stopped contacting me, stopped sending me gifts or cards on my birthday and special occasions. And I was alright with that. My mother and I lived quietly and happily without the business tycoon in our lives.

Until this year. The summer after I turned seventeen, my father invited me to visit him. I declined and signed up for a poetry and writing summer camp. Which I nearly killed myself over; being surrounded by suicidal emos and flowery happy-go-lucky "writers" was not my idea of a good time. Granted there had been a few individuals I found interesting and amusing, but I doubt I will ever have any wish to attend one of those camps again. And now he was at it again.

Mother and I sat quietly sipping tea and thinking. She graciously dropped the topic after my refusal to visit my father. Thinking back to that day though, it probably would have been best if I had taken her advice. Maybe then I could have visited my father over the up-coming Thanksgiving weekend, and then spent winter vacation with my mother. But somehow, I doubt that even if I had agreed to see him then, he would have left us alone entirely. I guess I will never know.

------

Dick swung a kick at the punching bag causing it to swing wildly on impact. Gar squealed and ducked down and out of the way. Victor barked a laugh. "Man, that bag ain't anywhere near your scrawny green head." He laughed again. Gar Stood up and glared at the larger boy. "Yea well... it was reflex." Victor and Wally laughed again. Dick remained oblivious to his friends, focusing his energies into beating the bag.

He couldn't understand Rachelle. When he had came across her the other day, when he helped her help Gar, she had reacted in a complete opposite manner than he had expected. Normally, people were thankful for help when they were out-numbered; especially girls. Dick huffed. Since when had Rachelle done anything like normal girls?

He swung another kick at the bag, this time it sung off its hinges. Landing with a thud on the floor. Victor looked at Dick as he panted. The big guy pursed his lips, whistling softly. "Man, you wanna talk about it?"

Dick swung around, rolling his shoulders, trying the calm his heavy breathing. "Talk about what?"

Victor looked pointedly at the punching bag lying on the floor. "What ever the hell it is that has you beating on that poor piece of leather like you have some vendetta against it." Dick rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. Before he could speak, Victor interrupted. "Man, don't deny it—there's somethin' pissin' you off and I'd prefer to find out what it is before I say somethin' that has you layin' into me like you did that bag." He nodded at the item in question.

Dick sighed and shook his head. "Nothin'... just a lot on my mind."

None of the others looked convinced. Wally's mouth quirked. "Yea, girls have that effect on a guy." Dick looked up qickly at this comment. Victor nodded knowingly. "Oohh... well, that explains it." He walked over to the fallen punching bag and heaved it up, looking over it as he talked. "That's Rae for ya, man. She's an enigma to all of mankind. Believe me, you're not the only fool who's been... after her."

Dick glared. "The hell's that supposed to mean?"

Victor shrugged and hulled the bag over to the wall. "What? You think you're the only brother who's been interested in her? Lemme tell you, I've known Rae for about four years now... you're not the first guy I've known who's been infatuated, and I doubt you'll be the last."

Dick stared at the big black teen. He thought seriously about punching him square in the jaw.

Before he came to a decision, Gar started laughing. "Dude! You have the Hollywood complex!"

Dick looked at the other guy like he had just proposed they get married. "The _what_?"

"The Hollywood complex—in chick-flicks, there's one guy who's really popular with the ladies… like Casanova. But then there's this one chick who thinks he's a prick and doesn't give a shit about him and he ends up wanting that chick." Gar looked around at the partially horrified stares other guys were directing on him. "What?"

Victor shook his head and sighed. "Brother, you watch _way_ too many chick-flicks." Wally and Dick nodded wordlessly.

The sound of feminine laughter echoed from the halls through the open door way. Wally looked over, and grinned. "Well, well. Speak of the devil..." The other teen boys looked over in the same direction to see a small group of girls walk through the doors. Among them were Terra and Kori, both smiling and talking with the other girls. In the middle of the group was Rachelle Roth. She didn't look like she was enjoying herself in the least. Terra looked up and saw Gar. She squealed and dashed over to her boyfriend who met her with open arms. Kori followed with a large smile while the other girls in their group either continued on their way, or stopped to stare.

"Hello boys." Kori greeted happily. Dick looked away from Rachelle, and greeted the tall red-head. He couldn't help but return her smile; the girl's good mood was infectious. "We are here to attend the Yoga class" she stated happily. "My friends Terra and Rachelle have invited me with them today." Dick's brows rose involuntarily. He somehow couldn't picture Rachelle taking a yoga class.

Terra pulled away from her boyfriend with a somewhat ironic grin. "Well actually... Rachelle was kinda... beguiled into joining us..." Dick chuckled softly at this. He glanced over at Rachelle, who was standing in the middle of the room, seemingly unsure of herself or what action to take. Before she could move away, Dick walked over.

"Hey Rae". She nodded in acknowledgment. "So I hear you're taking a_yoga_ class today." He spoke softly, teasingly.

Rae rolled her eyes and huffed. "Look it wasn't my idea, ok? Kori made it impossible to say 'no'."

Dick nodded. "Yea, I can imagine."

Rachelle rolled her eyes once more and looked away. She shifted from one foot to the next. Dick grinned at her unease. Terra walked over, Gar securely attached to her side. "Hey Rachelle, we better get going or we'll be late." Rachelle nodded, picked up the gym bag lying at her feet and promptly turned away, moving quickly to the doors on the other side of the room. Terra giggled, gave her boyfriend a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and went the join her, calling over her shoulder for Kori. As she moved past him, Kori offered a shy smile and farewell. Dick grinned and waved, almost missing her blush before she ducked her head and quickly caught up with the other girls.

Wally walked up chuckling. He threw his arm over dicks shoulders and sighed. "Well... if I'm not mistaken, I think miss Kori has a little bit of a crush on you, Grayson." Dick grinned and threw a punch at his friend. Wally yelped as the punch landed on his stomach.

------

After an hour and a half of yoga, I was torn between lighting into Kori and Terra for roping me into it and wanting to go again. The woman's staged happy/carefree/peaceful voice grated on my nerves, and yet, the subtle work-out made me feel relaxed and energized at the same time. I would never admit it to anyone, but I had enjoyed myself for the most part. Kori and Terra happily walked out of the room towards the showers, chatting with the others. They somehow managed to include me in their conversations as well.

The hot shower felt wonderful, and I decided to take my time. I walked out with my two companions in a good mood. They spoke excitedly about the next class, both agreeing that we would need to make this a weekly occurrence. I allowed them to coerce me into agreeing. Stepping out of the showers, we were met but Garfield... with Richard lounging on the wall next to him. "Hey Terra!" Gar called, waving and smiling happily. Those two were so cute it was almost sickening. Gar puffed out his chest as he pushed himself off the wall. "You girls want a ride home?" He asked. I looked at my young friend, knowing that the only ride her currently had was his bike or his dad.

Richard made a sound, and I glanced over to see him grinning. That's when it made sense. Gar grinned sheepishly and continued, "Dick said he has enough space in his car for three more passengers." Terra and Kori giggled, both accepting the ride with wide grins.

I cocked my head "Where're Wally and Victor?" I asked.

Richard looked straight at me. "Victor gave Wally a lift." I made a silent "oh" and nodded.

Kori went up to Richard, blushing. "Thank you very much... Richard." I smiled. The poor girl was helplessly crushing. Richard smiled at her, nodding. "No problem, cutie." Kori smiled; her blush deepened.

Dick looked at me again. "You comin'... or do you already have a ride?"

I shrugged. "I can make a call to get one... but I would be lying if I said someone was already heading over." Dick waited. I nodded. "Yea, I would appreciate a ride back." Dick grinned.

When we reached the car, I couldn't help but be impressed. I had been expecting something like a Rolls Royce, or a BMW, but instead we walked up to an old Jeep. Kori excitedly opened the front door and hopped in. Gar and Terra were already sitting in the back seat. I climbed in next to Terra; there was barely enough room for the three of us squeezed together. As we drove toward Terra's, Richard and Kori talked in the front, while I did my best to ignore Gar and Terra cuddling oh-so-cutely next to me. I concentrated on looking out at the world as it rushed by. When we reached Terra's house, Gar jumped out with her, both calling out their good-byes and Terra promising to call Kori and myself to set up another "girls' outing". The yoga thing I could handle, even enjoy, but if they tried setting up a shopping day, there was no way I was going to go willingly.

Richard turned to Kori "Lead on, pretty lady." Kori giggled and gave him directions to her home, pausing to talk to him. I listened silently in the back. I couldn't help but think that Kori's crush on Richard was endearing. I smiled to myself. We pulled up to Kori's house. It was in a nice little community, complete with cute kids barking dogs, and manicured lawns. Kori's house was large and beautiful, like one of those places that was built to imitate a small castle. Richard jumped out and walked Kori to her door; the perfect gentleman. Too bad I knew him to be a complete rake. When they reached her door, I saw Richard lift her hand and lightly kiss the tips of her fingers. So the rumors were true: Richard Grayson was an accomplished flirt and quite the ladies man. Not that it surprised me. Poor Kori was falling under his spell.

Richard slid into his seat behind the wheel. Without looking at him, I spoke evenly. "You need to be careful with her, Grayson. She really does like you, and unless you plan on pursuing her, you might want to lay off the charm."

Richard looked at me. "And you are interested in my relations with other girls because...?"

I returned his stare. "Just be careful, will you? She doesn't deserve to get hurt due to someone else being insensitive."

Richard looked away and pulled out of the drive without saying a word. We reached my house minutes later; we had yet to break the silence. I unbuckled my seat belt; he did the same. "Don't worry, Grayson. I can find my front door just fine. " Richard looked at me as I climbed out of the back seat. Before heading up to my house, I leaned against the door to the passenger seat. "Thank you for the ride. It was very... chivalrous of you."

"I'm not playing with her, Rae. I have no intention of hurting her." He spoke quietly. I looked down and bit my lip. "Grayson... If you're interested in her, that's your business. But if you're not interested in her beyond flirtation... then don't lead her on. She's... fragile, I guess is the word. And believe me, you'll have half guys at school hating you for hurting the pretty little innocent."

Richard looked at me; as much as I wanted to look away, I couldn't. Before I knew it, Richard was out of the car and next to me. "What's with the major mood-swings, Rae?" He spoke quickly, no longer quiet, but not exactly loudly. "The other day you were telling me to go to hell, and then today I see you, and you're all quiet and serene, giving me dating advice."

Well great, now even the Boy Blunder was noticing my weird moods. Next thing you know, it'll be front-page news. I shrugged. "I don't know, Grayson... I just..." I shut my eyes, concentrated on my breathing. When I opened them, Dick was waiting. He seemed about ready to blow up, the tension reverberating from him in waves. He sighed, closing his eyes. "You are... so exasperating." Okay, charming guy was officially out for the day. "Oh well, thank you so—" And he was once again invading my personal space. "You're welcome." And he said I was confusing. He quickly kissed my mouth and slid into the Jeep. "I'll see you at school, Rae."

I stood there, watching him drive away. Fuming, and so utterly confused. The only coherent thought that I could manage ran through my head like a broken record. _What in the hell was that?_

* * *

**_I hate this chapter. I really do. I have a pretty good idea on where I'm going with this story, but until I get there, please bear with me as the chapters are going to suck... alot. _**

**_plase review... it makes me smile a lot. :)_**

**_ Serena Noble _**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey People. So it seems I have neglected my story for far too long. College seems to have taken over my life, with little time left to spare for the things I enjoy. **

**So over my latest Christmas Break, I decided to pick up where I had left off with our character's stories. Unfortunately, my old computer took that time to crash, and I lost all of my data. Silly me forgot to save copies on a flash drive. SO! I have to start from scratch, with no notes. :-\ Anyhow... I PROMISE to upload another chapter ASAP. I apologize for leaving everyone in this horrible, drawn-out suspense. **

_**~Serena Noble**_


End file.
